Casarme contigo
by Beauty Dark
Summary: Mal titulo tal vez mala historia ya sabran si les gusta o no, espero que pasen y me den un poco de su tiempo y critica.
1. Chapter 1

La noche era helada pero no lo sentia por mi kimono, aun que mis pies no pensaban lo mismo, claro que los tenia cubiertos con unas calcetas gruesas pero no a exagerar. Estaba fastidiada por tanta gente, me molestaban, los odiaba, siempre lo habia hecho, tal vez ya no deberia pasar pero no era conciente, o tal vez...

-Annita...

Ahi estaba otra vez Yoh, vestido con su pantalon verde y unos tenis, si, tenis por el frio, su gabardina negra cubria solo su camisa interior, su pelo largo ya, por el tiempo lo hacia ver tan... bien... no podria admitirlo. Lo mire por el rabillo de mis ojos y segui caminando, ya que lo habia dejado en la puerta del festival, para que saludara bien a sus amigos: Len, Manta, Ryu, Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Fausto con su "esposa" que lo ayudaba a andar en su silla de ruedas.

-Annita... por favor.-Reprocho con voz de niño mimado. Gire y le hice frente, valla que ya no eramos los niños con el sueño de el Shaman King, ahora estaba alto y muy bien formado, claro por mi entrenamiento. Su voz no iba con su imagen pero eso me hacia... amarlo.

-Anna no seas amargada, este dia es para celebrar JUNTOS!- Hablo el estupido de Horo-Horo, que ya nos habian alcanzado con los demas.

-No molestes.- Le respondi algo enfadada por su impertinencia.

-Eres una AMARGADA.

-¿No deberias buscar a Pilika?- Pregunte feliz al recordar que ellas tambien nos verian aqui y su hermana se enfadaria por el retraso de el imbecil. En efecto di en un punto bueno, nunca fallaba, su cara se puso palida a pesar de ser un hombre ya y muy formido era una gallina por dentro, miro hacia todos lados buscando a su hermana con terror en los ojos y solo pude sonreir de placer por la escena. - Me matara. Me matara.

-Busquemoslas todos juntos.- Sugirio Len ya que estaba tambien su hermana con Pilika.

Nos moviamos entre la multitud, para mi era algo tan molesto, trataba de no rozar con nadie ni mirarlos, para mi aun habia algo que no podia soportar. Pero en mi recorrido algo me llamo la atencion dejando el mundo atras para acercarme a ese puesto, era un hermoso collar de una estrella tallada con madera blanca y a mano. Me entretuvo tanto que cuando busque a los demas no estaban.

-Valla.- pregunte el precio del collar y me arrepenti, no era tan importante para tenerlo, aun que era un capricho que queria. Voltee a los lados buscando a los demas pero nada solo que senti una mano tomar mi ante-brazo y supuse que era Yoh.

-Te perderas Annita.- me dijo algo cariñoso mientras se acercaba a susurrarme al oido. -No te separes de mi.

-Idiota.- dije mientras ocultaba un poco de sonrojo que se apodero de mi por su cercania.

-Hey, vengan.- Grito el esatupido enano de Manta.

Fuimos con cuidado ya que estaba aun atestado, como si con desearlo se fueran las personas, tan ilusa que llego a ser. Caminamos y pronto encontramos a Pilika con Tamao, Yun y el zombie de Lee Pai Long esperandonos, los chicos como siempre gritaron y fueron en su encuentro para saludarlas, no me molesto eso pero lo que me hizo sentir algo en mi pecho, un ardor fue como Yoh y Tamao se abrazaron y se sonrieron, yo nunca sere asi. Baje un poco la mirada pero luego el coraje me gano y me limite a saludarlas de forma fria.

La noche fue larga y molesta para mi, no pude evitar ese ardor de antes por cada movieminto de Tamao hacia Yoh, yo sabia bien los sentimientos de ella pero no podia gobernarlos y destruirlos, mientras el siempre tan despistado que nisiquiera notaba lo tensa que la ponia con una sonrisa o con cualquier palabra. Sentia que mi pecho se quedaba vacio y senti unas ganas de salir de ese maldito lugar y llamar a mis demonios Zenki y Koki, entrenar y desaparecer esos estupidos sentimientos. Todo termino y yo fui algo feliz aun que nadie notaba mi presencia ya que... nunca hice ruido, trate de pasar desapercibida y mirar a todos y su comportamiento, sus costumbres, anarlizarlos era una costumbre tal vez mala pero asi trabajaba mi mente, evitaba no leerles la mente pero podia saber que harian por su comportamientos tan habituales en cada uno.

Entramos a la casa, estaba cansada psicologicamente por todos los sentimientos asi que tenia pensado dormir y despertar tarde mañana, ya que era la 1:30am y ya era navidad. La posada ya era de nosotros dos asi que viviamos solos, este año los chicos no se quedaron ni siquiera Tamao, por extraña razon todos tenian planes. Me quite las sandalias y me fui a la habitacion. Cuando me iba a desvestir toco mi puerta Yho.

-Annita.- escuche detras de mi puerta la voz de mi prometido.

-Este dia no dijiste nada mas que eso.- conteste algo molesta y no sabia por que.

-¿Puedo... pasar?- Escuche nervios y eso me puso a mi igual.

-Pasa.

Entro y lo vi ahora si solo con su camisa interior puesta su pelo estaba suelto pero con su brazo derecho lo estaba acomodando hacia atras mientras me veia algo nervioso.

-Feliz Navidad.- no pude reaccionar cuando ya me tenia abrazada, su cabeza estaba en mi hueco entre mi cabeza y cuello. No respondi, no sabia como, estaba algo bien, algo que me hacia sentir feliz. Se separo un poco de mi pero me tenia abrazada de mi cintura cosa que me puso algo nerviosa pero no lo demostre, me miro con... ¿Ternura? sus ojos eran algo dificil de decifrar pero me hipnotizaron y no me dejaban ir. -Feiz Navidad mi Annita.

-Yoh.. -no me dejo decir mas por me callo colocando su dedo indice en mis labios y pronto busco en sus pantalones algo con ansias. Cuando saco un pequeño estuche me sorprendio el contenido... el collar que me gusto en el festival, rapidamente lo agarre y lo admire de nuevo.

-Te vi y vi tu expresion, justo como ahora, como... si fueras una niña.- lo mire y me sonrio, solo pude darle el collar y a el se le deformo la cara como si creyera que no lo aceptaba, tome mi pelo ahora ya largo y lo levante, me gire y le hice saber que queria que me lo pusiera, lo coloco con extremo cuidado y cuando lo hizo me gire.

-Gracias.

-No, a ti, por estar conmigo, por no dejar rendirme y por apoyarme en todo momento... Anna, te amo.

Sus palabras me aturdieron y el solo sonrio, hace unas horas estaba furiosa y ahora estaba tan...¿Feliz? Me atrajo con el y me beso... mi primer beso desde el torneo de shamanes hace ya años, recuerdo esa noche cuando la pasamos platicando y nos besamos unas cuantas veces, por el miedo de no volver a vernos, yo pensaba que ya no sentias nada ya que eras distante conmigo y ya no era como antes sino hasta una semana otra vez cambiaste tu actitud hacia mi persona.

Nuestro beso fue algo lento y placentero, nos separamos poco a poco yo baje la mirada pero pronto la levante para mirarlo y repetimos el beso mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y el tomaba mi cintura juntando nuestros cuerpos, me queria separar por ello pero se sentia bien. Duramos minutos tal vez horas no importaba, pero el aire faltaba y nos separamos y pude ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas morenas.

-Anna Kyoyama... por favor, casate conmigo...- su voz sonaba con duda y yo me tense por lo dicho. De sus bolsillos saco una cajita color negra de terciopelo, al abrirla vi una hermosa sortija de compromiso.

-Yoh... yo...- sabia que responder, estabamos destinados a esto y yo lo amaba pero habia un sentimiento que no me dejaba hablar.

-si tu cres no responder mis sentimientos...

-Acepto Yoh Azakura. -Dije firmemente mientras dentro mio esta temblando, no tardamos en compartir un beso largo y lleno de sentimientos...

Esa noche fui la prometida de Yoh y una mujer feliz, pasamos la noche juntos, acostados y abrazados. Nunca pense que fuera capaz de demostrar amor o necesitarlo. Pero creo que ahora podria decir que amo a Yoh Azakura y el a mi. Esta navidad sera una de las que siempre tendre grabadas en mi mente y nunca olvidare.

* * *

_aun no se si continuar o no la historia, tengo mis dudas pero por el momento la pondre como terminada... espero que las ideas vengan para poder continuar. Besos_


	2. Chapter 2

Era noche buena y todos nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir al festival, era divertido estar todos juntos, en especial por que esta noche seria una muy especial o eso tengo planeado, ibamos Annita y yo pero en la entrada vi a todos chicos y mire a mi Annita para decirle que iria con ellos a saludarlos y solo me afirmo con la cabeza, fui y todos tan cambiados: Len, Chocolov, Ryu, Manta y Horo-Horo, Fausto no habia cambiado casi nada y su Eliza, bueno estaba muerta. Todos estabamos platicando en como pasarla, pero al voltear ya no estaba mi prometida, me asusto pero la pude divisar ya lejos de nosotros caminando.

-Esa mocosa nunca cambia.-dijo Horo-Horo, me enfado su comentario pero no hice nada, no me gustaba pelear con ellos.

-Horo-Horo sabes que Yoh se molesta con ese tipo de comentarios.-Manta, tan buen amigo como siempre sabia bien como reaccionaba con las cosas.

-Ya, ya, solo que cuando vallamos a la casa de Yoh seguro al final Anna nos pondra a recoger y a...

-No, perdonen chicos pero esta noche no podran ir a quedarse a casa, es que... -me sonroje por pensar en lo que haria y me puse nervioso.

-Hee.. haran... -Dijo picaramente Horo-Horo.

-Callate imbecil, no preguntes.- Lo regaño Len.

-No Horo-Horo, pero quiero... hacer algo especial esta noche para Annita y para mi.

-Yo lo comprendo Don Yoh, la Señorita Anna merece felicidad. -Ryu siempre tan educado, era verdad mi Annita merece ser feliz.

-Seguro joven Yoh quiere... comprometerse..

-Fausto! no digas eso, Yoh ya esta comprometido con Anna y creo que no es necesario decirselo.

-Es verdad lo que dice Fausto, Horo-Horo, hoy le pedire a Annita que se case conmigo.-me sonroje tanto el pensarlo, pero tenia que ser fuerte y no mostrar estas reacciones frente a ella, quiero demostrarle que puedo ser el hombre fuerte y suficientemente bueno para ella.

-Felicidades.- me felicito Chocolov y Manta con un abrazo, luego Len solo me tendio la mano y Ryu casi llora de felicidad, Horo-Horo me abrazo y me dijo "suerte" y Fausto me mando una mirada de aprovacion.

-Bueno, hay que ir por la futura esposa de Don Yho o se perdera.

Era verdad Anna estaba demasiado lejos asi que corri detras de ella dejando a los demas detras de mi, la vi de lejos, tan hermosa con su kimono negro con sakuras rojas y su pelo recogido con una cebolla, tan espectacular, veia que hombres la miraban y yo enfureci, celos, crei que nunca sentiria eso, ya que siempre he sido seguro de mi mismo pero con Annita todo es tan diferente.

-Annita -le llame pero solo me miro de reojo y sigui su camino.- Annita- volvi a insitir pero hice una voz de niño para que me hiciera caso, sabia que eso siempre la hacia dimos la cara pero desvio la mirada detras mio, tal vez vio a los chicos.

-Eres una AMARGADA.-Esa noche seria larga...

-¿No deberias buscar a Pilika?- Si, a ella le encantaba vengarse y con Pilika la hermana menor de mi amigo lo haria, ya que ella y las otras chicas nos esperaba, por que fueron a comprar no se que y mi pobre amigo casi se le deformo la cara buscando en todas direcciones a su hermana.

-Busquemoslas todos juntos.- Dijo Len ya que estaba tambien su hermana con Pilika.

Caminamos por todo el lugar buscandolas, vi como Anna caminaba con sumo cuidado de no topar con nadie, se veia tan tierna, estaba embelezado que yo tope con alguien y me entretuvo un poco con las disculpas y solo vi a los chicos, Annita desaparecio de mi vista.

-Chicos esperen aqui Annita se separo, por favor esperen.- les dije mientras me ibaa buscar a mi primetida.

Estaba desesperado, tal vez le paso algo, tal vez se perdio, no la veia toda la gente ahora estorbaba, solo queria verla a ella, solo a ella. Pude ver a lo lejos su figura, tan hermosa que se veia, me acerque y vi su expresion parecia una niña tan linda al ver un collar de una estrella tallado a mano, me acerque mas y vi su decepcion en sus ojos al escuchar el precio que era alto eso tambien me hizo sentir mal, lo dejo de nuevo lo solto y yo me puse detras de ella y la tome del ante-brazo.

-Te perderas Annita.- le dije y luego me acerque a su oido para susurrarle-No te separes de mi.-No era solo por que se perdiera sino que era verdad queria que SIEMPRE estuviera conmigo. Note que sus mejillas se tiñeron muy poco pero para mi eso era un gran paso.

-Idiota.- no me ofendi sabia que asi se expresaba ella.

-Hey, vengan.- Nos grito Manta, ya que se habian acercado para que tampoco nosotros nos perdieramos.

Caminamos entre la gente buscando a las demas pero no las veiamos pero Ryu pudo ver a Yun desde lo lejos y corrio a su encontro pero Lee Pai Long lo paro, todos reimos y las saludamos, Pilika estaba furiosa por el retardo y regaño a Horo-Horo nos dio tanta risa como lo maltrataba aun que mi Annita hace lo mismo, Tamao estaba tambien, todos nos saludamos y Tamao y yo nos abrazamos, eramos amigos desde niños para nosotro era muy normal.

-Buenas noches Señor Yoh.

-Hola Tamao- nos sonreimos. -Feliz Noche buena.

-Feliz noche buena.

Les conte a todos que esa noche habria cambios a los antiguos años, no la pasaramos en la posada como siempre y todos por supuesto aceptaron pero... habia algo que no me gustaba, Anna estaba distante, mas de lo normal, me fui a el "baño" y fui corriendo por todo el festival y busque el puesto al que antes estuvimos mi prometida y yo y compre el collar, tenia un poco de dinero para comprar un walkman nuevo pero no importaba, la felicidad de mi Annita era primero. La noche fue de lo mejor Horo-Horo y Chocolov se pasaron como siempre de copas y empezaron a festejar y gritar de mas, Len fastidiado invoco a Bazon y los hizo añicos, fue tan gracioso, Tamao estuvo un poco seria no sabia por que, por lo general era muy feliz y mi Annita estaba demasiado fria, ella estaba alejados de todos y mas seria que antes.

Llegamos a casa y Annita se fue a su cuarto solo la vi fastidiada pero no me acobardaria, ya lo habia decidido, tenia que demostrarle otra imagen de mi, fui a mi cuarto me quite la molesta gabardina, no estaba acostumbrado a usar esas cosas pero el frio lo demandaba fui por el anillo de compromiso y lo meti en el pantalon algo nervioso pero segui, camine por el pasillo y quede frente a su puerta, toque con cuidado.

-Annita.- La llame.

-Este dia no dijiste nada mas que eso.- Aveces me sorprendo con sus respuestas.

-¿Puedo... pasar?- Los nervios me ganaron.

-Pasa.

Ya no tenia el pelo recogido, sino suelto, su pelo ya largo hasta su cintura la hacia ver tan bien y con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana me quede un poco embelezado, pero algo en mi reacciono y me acerque a ella.

-Feliz Navidad.- La tenia abrazada, y escondi mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cabeza y cuello para que no viera que estaba ruborizado. No me hablaba, no me rechazaba ni me gritaba eso me hacia pensar lo peor, me separe un poco de ella pero no la solte y la tome mas de la cintura para poder adimirla, tal vez siempre piense lo mismo de ella, es mi Annita... mia -Feiz Navidad mi Annita.

-Yoh.. - La calle, temia que arruinara el momento con algo que me lastimara, tal vez... ella no es tan romantica y es un poco fria pero aun asi la amo. Busque el estuche con el collar y se lo mostre, cuando lo abrio sus ojos se iluminaron y lo tomo para admirarlo.

-Te vi y vi tu expresion, justo como ahora, como... si fuera una niña.- me miro algo extrañada y me dio el collar, el mundo se me vino a bajo pero rapidamente se agarro el pelo y me dio la espalda indicandome que le pusiera el collar y gustoso lo puse en su lugar.

-Gracias.- Fue lo mejor que pude escuchar de su hermosa boca.

-No, a ti, por estar conmigo, por no dejar rendirme y por apoyarme en todo momento... Anna, te amo.

Tuve el valor para hacerlo, me fue dificil pero salio tan natural y fue improvisado pero me alegre tanto cuando vi su desconcierto, la tome y la bese, sus labios eran tan suaves y delicioso, nos separamos y ella bajo la mirada, me asuste, tal vez fue imprudente de mi parte, pero luego me miro y me beso ella ami mientras me tomaba del cuello y yo de la cintura, la atraje hacia mi y juntamos nuestros cuerpos, duramos largos y dichosos minutos pero el aire falto y nos separamos, la vi sonrojada y sus labios un poco hichados eso me hizo sonreir. Seguia lo mas dificl y me prepare psicologicamente mientras buscaba el anillo en mi pantalon, tome una bocanada de aire y me prepare.

-Anna Kyoyama... por favor, casate conmigo...- Nervios, como los odio y yo no odia casi nada jijiji saque la cajita y se la entregue y cuado lo abrio se sorprendio tanto.

-Yoh... yo...

-si tu cres no responder mis sentimientos...- Mi corazon estaba queriendo salir de mi pecho...  
-Acepto Yoh Azakura.- Casi grito y yo la abrace de nuevo y la bese con mas pasion.

La noche fue lo mas corta para mi y la pase con mi Annita platicando acostados y platicando, eramos felices y se que amo a Anna Kyoyama y ella a mi.

* * *

_Hola, segui por que en realidad tengo mas ideas de este fanfic x3 amo a esta parejita, se me hizo muy dificil y no creo poder adaptado al verdadero Yoh Azakura pero la verdad lo intente, seguire con el fic, sera corto, pero creo que sera mejor, sera con Anna la narradora ya que no soy buena con las actitudes alegres y positivas como Yoh, gracias por sus visitas ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Maldito Enero con su frio, en cierta parte me gusta el frio pero... no me gusta sentirlo mis pies estaban entumidos y mis piernas heladas. Eso de desagradaba, pero ver la nieve, sentir el fresco en la cara, era algo maravilloso al menos para mi.

-Annita tengo frio, abrazame..- venia Yho con los brazos extendidos pero antes de tocarme lo pare en seco con una lista de las cosas que necesitariamos toda la semana.

-Las compras.

-Si, si ya voy Annita.- decia mientras hacia pucheros. Lo acompañe al pasillo y checar que se halla abrigado, mientras se ponia la chamarra seguia haciendo pucheros y berrinches. Tome una bufanda, pescaria un resfriado... no es que me preocupara pero ¿Quien haria los deberes de hogar y los mandados?

-Yoh.

Al voltear solo le pase la bufande por atras, mientras yo estaba en el escalon para igualar su altura y poder ponerla como se debia. Le gire por su cuello y senti su aliento calido cerca.

-Gracias...

-De na...- me beso uno corto e inocente como el y yo solo me sonroje.

-Ya vengo.

Asi se fue y yo regrese a la sala, puse cobijas y me acoste, empece a jugar con los canales y note que no me llamaba la antecion nada, fines de semanas, mis novelas no estaban, el sueño entro y las cobijas no ayudaban a combatir asi que me recoste mejor y me acomode.

"""  
-Annita ven por favor.- Era Yoh su voz me hizo girar y estaba en un puente colgante de lado derecho estaba mi prometido y del otro.. HAO con su maldita sonrisa que me enferma.

-Ven Anna.- Extendio su mano como si en verdad fuera con el, como si no me conociera. Pero al querer ir con Yoh pero mis piernas no respondian... al dar un paso algo me detuvo fuertemente, estaba en la mano del espiritu del fuego que me aprensaba y Hao estaba viendome desde su hombro con esa maldita sonrisa. Trate de safarme pero luego todo fue tan confuso, los gritos de Yoh la posesion de objetos, sangre, ¿mis lagrimas? Un dolor inmenso me invadio en mi estomago, lo vi, Hao me habia atravesado y en mi quedaba un hueco, todo estaba mal ¿Como habia pasado todo esto?

-Perdoname.- escuche a Yoh hablar con impotencia mientras lloraba, me dolio mas que el dolor fisico que tenia.

Despues solo vi mi rosario quebrarse y todo fue negro.

"""""

-Anna por favor despierta.- abri los ojos y vi a Yoh.

Me pare lo mas pronto que pude y lleve mis manos al estomago y todo estaba en orden, voltee a ver a mi prometido y lo abrace buscando confort y el me respondio.

-Ven... te recostaras en tu cuarto y te llevare algo de chocolate caliente.- sin mucho esfuerzo me levanto y subio las escaleras y me recosto en el futon, pero ver que se retiraria un miedo me gano.

-No... n.. no.

-¿Que paso?

-Nada.

-Dimelo Anna.- ese tono de voz me exigia y yo me enoje.

-Ya dije que nada.

-Estabas gritando dormida.

-Fue un mal sueño.

Se sento a mi lado y se acomodo para quedar los dos en el futon y me recarge en su hombro aun asustada, el me abrazo por los hombros, asi nos quedamos un rato yo tratando de olvidar y el dandome consuelo asi callados. Estuvimos un rato pero fue el quien rompio el contacto.

-Ire por el chocolate, no tardo.

Lo mire y el solo me beso la mejilla, maldita debilidad, tenia miedo no por quie yo halla muerto en realidad es algo que no me perturbaba tanto pero el hecho de dejar de ver a Yoh siin un buen entrenamiento... y que nunca mas lo veria. Las imagenes del sueño no dejaban de atormentarme pero decidi solo suprimirlas, no podia ser tan debil, me doy pena. Me levante y camine por el cuarto para despejarme y baje a alcanzar a mi prometido haciendo el chocolate, no se percato de mi.

-Ahh...-suspiro-A mi Annita no le gusta frio... caliente pero no tanto o me regañara... con mucho chocolate por que le gusta.- lo veia mover sus manos de un lado a otro buscando todo. Me dio risa y sonrei sin que el me viera.

-Asi esta bien para mi. Gracias.- salto, creo que lo sorprendi.

-No te habia notado Annita.

-No importa.

-Yo... bueno tu... la fechas...

Me sonroje sabia a que se referia, la fecha de la boda, lo habia pensado tanto y estaba emocionada por eso, pensaba en marzo o en abril fechas calidas, tenia que estar todo perfecto, tenia que ser algo sencillo pero tambien lindo.

-Me... gustaria Abril, tal vez el 23 o el 25.

-Si, esta muy bien.- Casi sonrio pero voltee a el patio, la presencia de Ryu.

-Buenos dias Señorita Anna, Don Yoh.

-Buenos dias Ruy. - Saludo Ryu mientras yo solo asenti con la cabeza.

-Saben... vine por que Len tiene algo importante que decirnos a todos juntos y quiere reunirnos.

Eso era todo el niño rico queria que se reunieran.

-Vallan.

-No, el quiere a TODOS nosotros, usted tambien señorita Anna.

Nada era tan importante para que necesitaran mi presencia y si habia un problema con Hao... -Esta bien, iremos ya.- dije mientras me disponia a ponerme un abrigo.

-Perdonen pero es... como decirselo... formal.

Bien ese niño tenia que dar una gran explicacion, tenia que ver para que necesitaba de nuestra presencia y advertirnos que formalmente. Esa noche seria larga y mucho mas estos dias que serian para arreglar nuestre boda.

-Vamos Annita.- Yoh tomo mi mano, lo vi y traia traje de vestir, raro verlo asi pero no pude pensar que le quedaba perfecto, aun que me arrepenti al verlo pelear con la corbata.

-Si, vamos.

Salimos de la casa y antes de caminar me beso y correspondi, pero no fue como los anteriores, me... me pedia algo con sus labios... abri mi boca por puro instinto y tu metes tu lengua, iba a parar el beso por que nunca habia pasado eso pero era algo, delicioso, un ronroneo sale de mi garganta y tu me sujetas por la cintura y me pegas a tu cuerpo, yo lo abrazo del cuello deseosa de mas y no se que mas placentero que esto que estaba pasando.

-Don Y... PERDONEN.

Farfullo y maldigo a Ryu una y mil veces mientras tu solo te sonrojas... yo tambien estoy sonrojada pero mas fueriosa por la estupida interrupcion, todo estaba tan bien. Asi nos fuimos a la casa de ese bastardo rico, con Ryu disculpandose cada vez que podia, Yoh ignorandolo sonrojandose y diciendo que no era necesario y yo hecha una furia por el estupido de fleco de cañon.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba cansada, la noche fue larga, tediosa, agotadora, estupidamente estridente, y lo peor vino despues pero por ahora solo dire lo que paso, ya que mi mente trata de analizar todo y ver como remediar todo, la celebracion fue por que Len Tao se comprometia con Jeanne la loca chica que le gustaba estar dentro de un ataud gigante de hierro, tenia problemas. Los dos se veian felices y sonrojados, la que mas expresaba todo era la chica, pero Len se mantenia a distancia de todos, lo entiendo asi estaria yo, todos celebraron gritaron y bebieron hasta caer, como si fuera nuevo, claro que yo me quede al margen viendolos emborracharse, Yoh se mareo con una botella de sake y vino conmigo.

-Annita... TE-AMO..- decia de forma tan trabada que me fue dificil decifrarlo.

-Hueles mal.

-¿No m... me amas? - Me miro como si me analizara.

-Si.

-Tu.. eres fria conmigo... pero yo... asi te amo... y tu... no se.. no me demuestras nada.. y cuando lo haces... poff te vas... solo juegas. - decia eso en verdad ¿era lo que sentia?

-No, yo no juego Yoh.

-Demuestrame... que me.. amas.- ¿Como?

-Estas borracho.

-No... bueno... si pero... hablo con la verdad...- se acerco a mi y yo retrocedi un poco, mire al rededor y Len se fue con Jeanne a no se donde, los demas estaban haciendo panchos dentro de la casa. Nosotros estabamos en la terraza.

-Yoh, ya te lo dije estas borracho.

-No... Annita... me sacas la vuelta... esta bien...- se paro a tientas y se fue adentro pero antes solo me susurro.- Ya me dio cuenta lo que sientes por mi.

Mi corazon estaba... ¿Lastimado? Mis ojos estaban ardiendo, un dolor en el pecho me abarco, tenia miedo, fui a dentro y todos estaban gritando y vi a Yoh sentado con una botella de sake y Tamao a un lado, estaban hablando y luego solo para mi pesar parecian sonreir, Tamao se sonrojo y luego le susurro algo a mi prometido. Estalle, ya no lo aguantaba.

-Zenki, Koki- los invoque y sin tardar aparecieron.

-Anna ¿Que hacen ellos aqui?- Horo-Horo se paro asustado por mis espiritus pero lo omiti y vi a Tamo a los ojos y vi por un momento terror.

-Señorita Anna...

-Callate, pelea, ahora.

-¿Pero...?

-Invoca a tus espiritus.- La desafie.

-Annita, ven. - Yoh trato de acercarse a mi pero Zenki lo impidio.

-Esto es entre nosotras, no interfieras.

-Señorita Anna, yo no quiero pelear.

A casi todos les bajo el alcohol por la presencia de mis espiritus y se fueron con nosotros. Vi a Jun con su zombie.

-Anna por favor hablemos las dos, yo puedo entenderte.- Me dijo Jun mientras se acercaba, Koki iba a pararla pero le hice entender que no, que se acercara.- Ven.

-No, primero, Tamao anda.- Ultima vez que le decia, la obligare si es necesario.

-N... No.

-Asi lo quieres. Koki ataca.-ordene sin mas. Rapidamente mi espiritu acato mi orden y fue directo a Tamao, estaba furiosa, enojada, frustrada... celosa... por primera vez siento celos y me son dificiles de controlar. Koki ataco rapidamente pero ella brinco hacia tras protegiendose con los brazos, me miro aun con miedo y eso me hizo enfurecer, era una itako tenia que ser fuerte y no tener miedo... de nuevo mi espiritu la ataco y ella esquivo, pero saco su tabla de adivinacion.

-Perdoneme.- invoco a un espiritu de bajo nivel, valla no me sorprendio.

Zenki impidia moverse a los demas, sus espirutus estaban sellados gracias a mi, lo se estaba demasiado planeado en tan poco tiempo, Yoh trataba de derribar a mi espiritu inutilmente y yo solo me concentraba al rededor para ver las cosas.

-Salgamos.

-No Anna detente, por favor escuchame.- me dijo Jun mientras tocaba mi brazo tratando de detenerme.

-Jun...

-Por favor se como te sientes, por favor, solo mira Tamao no puede.- Era verdad ya estaba hiperventilando y tratando de mantener su invocacion, aun que ya estaba desvaneciendose, vi sus sentimientos y eran confusion, miedo y creo que habia algo de tristeza. Me sorprendi por mis acciones, retrocedi y mire a Jun, ella solo me indico que ya era hora de ceder.

Corri hasta la salida mientras mis acompañantes tapaban el paso a quien me quisiera decir algo menos a Jun, necesitaba saber sobre lo que me pasaba, necesitaba hablar. Pare ya un poco lejos de la ¿mansion? ¿residencia? y me abrace, estaba frustrada, trate de no mirar hacia atras, trate de no gritar y solo agarre mi rosario y lo frote varias veces.

-¿Quien diria que la itako Anna kyoyama seria tan celosa? - Mi cuerpo se tenso, no era Jun. La voz masculina me hizo girar.

-Hao..- escupi su nombre y lo mire a los ojos.

-Calma, nunca crei de ti estos cambios de humores.- ¿Acaso se burlaba?

-Callate. Vete. No te quiero ver.- Y al decir esas palabras, me di cuenta que estaban dirigidas a otra persona, pero me desquitaba con otra. Así entendí que la soledad era para mi. Solo hacia daño.

-Creo que no te sientes bien. Ven, yo no te hare sentir confusiones.- extendio su mano y por un momento crei, iba a tomarla.

-Yo...

-Ya no tendras que ser falsa, ya no sentiras confunciones, te ayudare.- estaba tan cerca de tomarle la mano pero...

-Anna!- la voz de Yoh me saco de mi trance, voltee y lo vi corriendo y con el Jun.

-Rapido, ven.- otra vez, en verdad queria aceptar queria ver si era cierto lo que me proponia.

-No, mi lugar es con mi futuro esposo, Yoh Azakura, a quien amo.- lo dije mientras le quitaba su mano y daba un paso atras.

-Maldita sea, ya te dije que..- se acerco a mi a pesar de que yo lo evite, me sostuvo fuertemente del brazo y se acerco a mi oido- tu seras mia.- un escalofrio recorrio mi espina y trato de besarme, pero antes le arremeti una bofetada, certera y fuerte.

-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo.

-Mph eso es lo divertido de ti, ANNITA- lo dijo tan socarronamente que me molesto mucho mas. -Hasta pronto.

Me quede sola de nuevo pero no por mucho ya que llegaron Jun e Yoh, Jun solo busco el rastro de Hao y mi prometido me abrazo y me tuvo mucho rato asi.

-Por favor, no me asustes asi.

-Los dejo. - paso la chica mientras nos dejaba solo y me guiñaba el ojo.

-Por favor Annita, perdoname, perdoname.

-¿Por que? tu no hiciste nada malo, fui yo.

-Te estaba presionando a hacer algo que no querias y tal vez te hice enfadar de mas.- estaba equivocado.

-No, me enoje por que...- me callo con un beso, me lleno tanto, me sentia de nuevo feliz.

¿Como tenia tanto poder sobre mi? Todo el coraje y tristeza se esfumaron, solo trate de concentrarme en las emociones que ahora me dominaban... lo bese exigiendo mas, pidiendo mas, y me puse de puntillas para lograr profundizar el beso, me apreto mas de la cintura, y me levanto con cuidado, pero el aire falta y me separe un poco, aun que Yoh empezo a besar mi cuello, eso era algo tan... bueno, se sentia delicioso, me gustaba, y de mi garganta salian muchos sonidos y suspiros.

-Annita, te amo.

-Y yo tambien te amo.

Esa fue nuestra noche mas larga y con mas discusiones que he tenido, nunca me he dejado llevar por mis emociones pero esta vez creo que ellas me dominaron, me siento avergonzada y creo que tendre que disculpar con Tamao y con los demas por el lio que arme pero eso sera otro dia, tal vez en un mes. No tengo intencion de verlos pronto, no los quiero en mi casa, hacen mucho desorden, mañana solo tendremos a Manta en la casa ya que viene muy pocas veces desde que es el encargado de las empresas de su familia. Y se tomara la mañana y parte de la tarde para platicar con Yoh.

La mañana llego y con eso el sol, trate de abrir los ojos pero este me lo impedia, estaba tan cansada por ayer... ayer, me vinieron a mi los recuerdos, se que debo disculparme pronto pero como dije en un mes lo hare, el orgullo muchas veces me gana. Di vueltas en el futon y me tape de nuevo.

-Es hora de desayunar. Despierta.

-No... tengo sueño.

-Pero ya dormiste mucho.

-Estoy cansada Yoh.

-Annita...

-Voy.- su vocesita y sus berrinches siempre me ganaban haciendome caer y cumplir sus caprichos.

-Te espero.

Estaba feliz, su amigo venia el dia de hoy era algo que entendia, asi que esa mañana desayune unos panques con chocolate caliente, no me dejo tocar los trastes, estaba feliz.

-Annita hoy llegara algo especial para ti.

-¿Manta? No es especial.

-No, claro que no, el trae un regalo para ti.

Ahora tenia toda mi atencion y curiosidad, intrigada del regalo que me llevaria, no queria uno pero... la curiosidad me mataba.- ¿Que es?

-Espera un poco.- se acerco a mi y me dio un beso, sabia a chocolate y lo acepte dichosa y feliz mientras me levantaba. -Ven ya llegara Manta.

Este tal vez seria un dia nuevo, uno con la incognita de el regalo y ansias, tal vez sea bueno el estar con Yoh nunca puedo saber que pasara, es lo que lo hace mas atractivo mis dias a su lado, me estaba haciendo pelear con el, trataba de hacerme llegar a la sala y yo queria terminar mi poco chocolate.

-Yoh aun tengo chocolate en la taza.

-No, ven te quiero conmigo un rato.- estaba haciendolo de nuevo, sus pucheros.

-No te funcionara esta vez Yoh Azakura.

-Pero Anna...- se sento en el sillon mientras me tomaba de la cintura, estaba mal, lo se, pero no podia evitar sentirme bien cuando me tocaba. Me puso frente a el y solo pude mirarlo desde arriba.- veremos tele juntos.- Me atrajo y me tiro sobre el sillon y el, estaba sentada... EN SUS PIERNAS, si mi maestra me viera me fusilaria, esto no era debido, hice fuerzas para quitarlo pero no pude.- No te vallas.- me paralizo y empezo a besar mi cuello.

-Te...le... ¿recuerdas?

-No.- pero para mi ¿Buena suerte? tocaron la puerta y era Manta, asi mi dia termino, Yoh estaria toda la tarde con el y yo estaria leyendo o viendo una novela, tal vez saldria, no lo se.

* * *

Bueno espero terminar pronto con la historia xD es que me gusta mucho Yoh y la verdad me divierte escribir, Anna la puse celosa de Tamao pobre pero bueno pronto se le pasara, lo se.


	5. Chapter 5

No lo podia creer... de hecho aun no lo creo, veo el armario... y veo la bolsa.. si donde estaba mi vestido de novia, era tan hermoso, Yoh se lo habia encargado a Manta, un hermoso vestido Blanco, nuestra boda estaba a solo 2 meses y ya todos lo sabian, este Febrero se me hacia tan corto, ya habiamos preparado las cosas sencillas de nuestra boda pero faltaban unas cosas de las que me encargaria luego.

-¿Anna?

-Mande Pillika.- acababa de llegar a la casa por que, Horo-Horo se habia ido de viaje y tenia miedo de deja a Pillika sola, ¿miedo a que le pasara algo o miedo a que consiguiera un novio? Da igual ahora tenia que quedarse 3 dias en los que no tendria privacidad.

-Perdon por las molestias, es que mi hermano es un idiota.

-Lo se.

-Wow que hermoso vestido Anna.- Corrio a donde estaba la bolsa de mi vestido, se veia por que era transparente y eso me hizo sonrojar. -Esta

hermoso... -Era verdad era de seda blanca tanto como la nieve tenia pequeñas piedras que la hacian brillas discretamente, no a un punto de cegar, no era esponjado, gracias a Kami-sama sino seria vergonzoso para mi, era pegado de arriba y suelto de las piernas, si me lo ponia (que ya lo habia hecho) arrastraba, pero tendria cuidado de no estropearlo, en el pecho tenia un corte en V y con mangas pequeñas, siemplemente para mi, perfecto. Vi como Pillika lo miraba con detenimiento y feliz. -Anna de verdad que estoy feliz por ustedes.

-Gracias.

-Despues seguira la boda de Jeanne en Agosto... -suspiro y dejo mi vestido en su lugar para luego sentarse junto a mi, en el bancon.- ya todos estan formando sus vidas... espero yo un dia formar la mia, aun que con mi hermano lo dudo mucho.

-Es temporal deja que se la pase.

-Si, pero no lo se perdere los mejores años de mi vida esperando a que se le pase, ademas el no consigue ni una chica eso es lo que mas me preocupas y si es...- se acerco a mi y me susurro en el oido- GAY.

Queria reir hasta morir pero solo pude mirarla divertida y segui mirando el cielo. -No lo creo.- escuche unas voces debajo en la entrada principal y eran Manta e Yoh platicando. Yho se veia tan bien, pero luego ellos nos miraron y el me dedico una sonrisa de las que solo yo conocia, mientras el estupido de Manta saludaba con la mano, solo desvie la mirada y me sonroje.

-Te ama.

-Mande.

-Te ama Anna, por como te mira, siempre se mueve a tu alrededor y a tu al de el, no lo se. El es tan alegre y tan impertinente y luego tu tan seria y calculadora, creo que son ustedes mismos sus complementos.

Volvi a verlo y se estaba despidiendo de Manta, lo cargo y el otro solo pudo enfureces y tratar de golpearlo mientras que Pillika reia a carcajadas, solo bufe -Idiota.

-Pero lo amas ¿Verdad?- estupida pregunta.

-Yoh Azakura es el hombre que amo.

-Bueno. Voy a tomar te ¿Quieres?

-No.

-Bueno estare abajo si necesitas hablar.

-Si.- Como si necesitara perder mi tiempo escuchando a una niña que habla hasta por los codos.

Me quede de nuevo sola en mi habitacion, tenia que pensar donde hubicar a Pillika, teniamos muchos cuartos pero los fantasmas de aqui son tan fastidiosos. La pondria en el cuarto a alado de mi.

-Annitaaaa -hablando de fastidiosos. Hoy no estaria sola, me abrazo por la cintura y me tuvo asi.- No tendremos tiempo de estar asolas durando 3 dias, no podre abrazarte.

-¿Que haces ahora?

-Es que se que esta abajo viendo la tele.

-Yoh alejate. - lo quite y me sente en el borde del balcon para seguir viendo el cielo, ultimamente me gustaba hacer esto.

-¿Te gusto el vestido?- su voz ahora no era la juguetona de hace unos minutos.

-Si, gracias.

-Que bueno. -Nos quedamos un rato en silencio mientras que sin previo aviso fui abraza por atras y puso su cara en mi cuello, podia sentir su respiracion en esa zona y me ponia la carne de gallina. -Muchos te miran como una mujer hermosa..- me hacerco mas a el y pude sentir su cuerpo firme aprentando el mio- me hace sentir muchos celos Annita. Como en la fiesta de compromiso de Len, Hao te dijo que te queria para el pero.. tu eres mia.- lo decia tan posesivo, me queria enojar por eso, YO NO ERA DE NADIE, pero me senti halagada. Empezo a besar mi cuellos, adios a la comodidad, ahora me sentia incomoda por los besos.

-Tamao, tambien ella coquetea contigo...- queria distraerlo.

-¿Tamao?- ¿se hacia el estupido o lo era?

-Le gustas, desde niños, siempre has sido su amor.

-No es verdad, Tamao es como mi hermanita menor.- seguiamos en la misma posicion pero ahora solo tenia el menton recargado sobre mi hombro.

-Pues ella no te ve como hermano, sino como hombre.

-Por eso en la fiesta...

Bueno no queria que llegara a la parte de la fiesta, era vergonsozo que supiera que yo, me ponia celosa a tal punto. Mira hacia abajo tratando de encontrar algo que me salvara y luego solo pude sujetar los brazos de mi prometido para no caerme por la verguenza.

-Tonta. -¿Escuchaba bien? ¿Me insulto? ahora estaba furiosa. -Solo te miro a ti, era la unica mujer que me atrae.

-Yoh Azakura...- trate de reunir todas mis fuerza humanamente posible pra lo que haria.- ERES UN IDIOTA. - lo tome por el cuello y lo avente por el balcon, lo habia hecho tan rapido que ni lo veia venir. -NADIE LE DICE A ANNA KYOYAMA TONTA.

Despues de unos segundos me preocupe y solo mire hacia abajo del balcon con indiferencia pero en realidad estaba preocupada, lo vi abajo tirado boca arriba con los ojos des-hubicado.

-Annita... - solo dijo eso mientras que por el sonido que hice Pillika salio y se encontro con un Yoh medio muerto por una gran caida, lo auxilio pero el se nego, decia que estaba bien.

Nadie me decia que era un tonta sin resivir su debido castigo. Aun que siento algo de remordimientos, pero mi ira puede mas que cualquier cosa, me meti a la casa y vi de nuevo mi vestido, me ponia feliz, tome mi tiempo para repasar cada detalle de el y lo meti de nuevo al armario, no queria que se fuese a maltratar por alguna tonteria. Suspire y baje a tomar una merienda, antes de salir con los demas preparativos de la boda, tenia que enviar las invitaciones a los pocos invitados y tenia que elegir bien, aparte que se me hacia tedioso estar en la casa con gente. Baje y tome una manzana, no era algo muy bueno pero no queria comer mas pan o chocolate, tenia que ser algo mas cuidadosa con mi alimentacion si queria entrar en el vestido... me sonroje al notar mi pensamiento tan vanidoso pero creo, tal vez que todas seamos asi en estos momentos.

Sali y el tiempo favorecio tanto que no tuve que ponerme un abrigo, el vestido era perfecto. El sol me hacia sentir con fuerzas y energias, asi que pintaba para un buen dia.

-¿A donde vas Annita?

-Las invitaciones.- estaba en el patio y yo en la puerta, lo vi y vi que aun se sobaba la cabeza, creo, tal vez exagere.

-Ve con cuidado.- agradeci que no me pidiera venir conmigo, probablemente el tambien tenia tareas pendientes de la boda, despues de todo yo no me haria cargo de todo sola.

-Si, adios.

-Adios.

Sali a la calle y me dirigi a la tienda donde ya tenia pensado comprar las invitaciones, tambien luego me dirigiria a comprar algunos manteles para las mesas, este tipo de cosas eran las que me agoviaban y me extresaban, pero al final todo valdria la pena.. seria la mujer de el hombre que amo.

-Asi que nuestra pequeña itako le gustan las comprar pre-nupciales.- una voz burlona detras mio me alerto.

-Hao ¿Ahora te gusta acosar a la chicas? ¿Acaso ya te diste por vencido por el titulo del "rey shaman"?- me burle de el tratanto de herir su orgullo.

-Graciosa, pero tu sabes la verdad.

-Y tu sabes la respuesta.

-No te hagas la dificil A-nni-ta.- se acerco a mi, no retroceria le haria frente, el orgullo ante todo, estabamos alejados de la casa como para poder ir a ella, asi que tendria que enfrentarme. -No vengas con ganas de luchar, sabes que te ganaria facilmente.

-No te crezcas Hao por que te aseguro que lo puedes lamentar. Nunca me subestimes.

-No lo hago y es por eso que te he escogido a ti.- ya estabamos a menos de medio metro. -Eres la mujer perfecta para mi el rey shaman.

-Te queda grande el titulo, y yo tambien.- queria sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Sabes que estas jugando con fuego.- de pronto el ambiente empezo a ser bochornoso y vi como el espiritu del fuego se iba acercando.

-No me asustas.- era verdad.

-No seas mentirosa, te pone nerviosa tener un espiritu tan fuerte cerca tuyo.

-Eres un maldito engreido.- estaba nerviosa, si, pero es que no tenia muchas posibilidades en acabar con todo esto, al menos sola no.

-Anna que desperdicio seria si te casaras con mi hermanito.- Se estaba metiendo en problemas, muchos. - ¿Te molesta que ofenda a mi hermano? o ¿te molesta que te diga la verdad?

-Ko...

-No seas estupida, pelear con tus juguetitos no te hara ganar. -era verdad. -sabes que soy mucho mas poderoso.

Ahora estaba sin quererlo en un gran apuro, hace unos minutos estaba en mi hogar tranquila y disfrutando tiempo con mi prometido, ahora estaba frente al ser mas repugnante y a punto de pelear, no me dejaria ir, vi sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos lo confirmaban, no me dejaria ir, era como un secuestro pero el solo lo tomaba por un "vengo por lo mio". ¿Que haria? ¿Como salia? Quedandomen como estupida era evidente que no, asi que lucharia si era necesario.

-Koki, Zenki! - aparecieron a mis dos lados y el espiritu del fuego se aparecio detras de Hao.

-Si asi lo quieres. Espiritu del fuego acaba con esos espiritus insignigicantes. -decia con tal naturalidad que me hizo pensar ¿A cuantas almas mas habra exterminado? pero las mias no serian exterminadas, no.

-Valla que te crees demasiado buena para hacerle frente a mi...

-Callate de una maldita vez, tu siemple voz me hace querer vomitar.- estaba enojada.

Ahora tendria que pelear ¿Por mi vida? no lo creo, Hao no tenia intenciones de matarme, entonces, lucharia por mi libertad, el me queria para el. El espiritu del fuego se movio y con ello una gran ola de ardor que brinque con mis espiritus, maldito papanatas no me dejaria.

* * *

Espero que les guste, gracias por sus comentarios me hacen seguir y la verdad espero terminar la historia con tres capitulos mas, no se ellos se van formando solitos y yo los los plasmo, gracias y espero que tengan hermosos dias.

Besos


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba cansada, utilizaba mucho furyoku que me era dificil mantener mi escudo para que Hao no pudiera tocarme, el parecia algo cansado pero no tanto como yo, sabia que de esta no saldria rapido, tenia que hacer algo ya sino perderia totalmente.

-Anna, estas al limite sera mejor que te rindas.- sonreir mientras yo apretaba mas un rosario que hace unos años traia conmigo.

-Callate. -estaba cansada, si pero no por eso me daria por vencida. Su posesion estaba bien pero el se veia cansado era cuando menos podia rendirme.

-Dime Anna ¿Por que no muestras tu verdadero yo? -otra vez menciono eso, siempre era lo mismo. No mostraria eso, nunca, di un paso atras hacia años que controlaba bien mis poderes, ya no leia como antes las mentes y corazones de los demas. -ANDA TU SABES QUE CONMIGO NO NECESITAS FINGIR.

-Alejate.

Senti el fuego cerca y brinque, estuvo cerca pero no podia entretenerme Hao atacaba cuando menos me lo esperaba, ese era un maldito ser repugnante, me sentia frustrada.

-Una para mi padre, otra para mi madre, una tercera para mis hermanos y hermanas en casa, para el cuerpo guardian de los niños...- empece pero fui interrumpida por ese maldito al instante.

-Vamos, no juegues tu sabes que es lo que quiero ver... Muestra tu verdadero yo Anna. -estaba frustrada pero no lo demostraba.

-Anna es solo Anna, ¿Verdad? -voz de Yoh a lado mio me hizo asustarme. -Se te olvido tu monedero. -tendio la bolsita, en su rostro habia una gran sonrisa, fue como hace años, casi exactamente igual, lo mire y pude ver detras de esa sonrisa preocupacion, ahora sabia por que lo amaba, Yoh era siempre bondadoso, gentil y se preocupaba por sus amigos a pesar de no demostrarlo nunca podria compararlo con nadie.

-Yoh...

-Hermanito sera mejor que te vallas, ya entregaste lo que querias.

-Hao sera mejor que dejes a mi prometida. -su tono de voz era un mas duro de lo normal y lo miraba fijamente.

-Valla, ahora te haces el valiente.

No se por que pero estaba tirada con Zenki sujetandome mientras Yoh y Hao chocaban con una fuerza descomunal, tal vez sali volando de ahi y gracias a que deje a Zenki como escudo el me pudo sujetar, estaba atonita, tanto que habia mejorado mi prometido y su hermano tambien, era lo malo Yoh estaba un paso detras de Hao, pero su hermano estaba debilitado. No me meteria a la batalla era lo digno de un Azakura, pero me moria por dentro por no poder hacerlo, si lastimaban a mi Yoh yo no sabria que hacer...

Hao retrocedio y entonces vi una herida en su brazo causada por el ataque de Yoh, estaba feliz pero al extraño paso, no fue hasta que vi la mirada de los dos hermanos sobre mi con gran temor y asombro... todo a mi alrededor desaparecio...

-ANNA, ANNA POR FAVOR REACCIONA! ANNA. -escuchaba gritos, senti como mi cuerpo era cargado y levemente sacudido.

-... Yoh... -era en el unico que pensaba. -Yoh...

-SOY YO, QUEDATE CONMIGO POR FAVOR.- ¿por que decia eso? depronto como si un interruptor fuera tocado y prendiera algo en mi senti dolor, mucho dolor en mi estomago, pero no lloraria ni mucho menos gritaria aun que en verdad muero por el dolor. Abri un poco los ojos y vi a el alma de Amidamaru y pude ver que me cargaba Yoh mientras corria.

-Señorita Anna por favor resista.- resistir... ¿que? Pero luego vi mis manos llenas de sangre, no cabia en mi asombro estaba herida en la panza, entonces...

-Zenki...

-Anna fue atravezado por Opacho de no haber sido por el tu estarias muerta, aun que si te lastimo seriamente. Por favor no te duermas.

¿Dormir? si estaba ahora con la panza seguramente atravezada ¿Quien dormiria? vi mi vestido roto por el golpe y el negro ahora se veia tan oscuro por el liquido, no tenia miedo a morir pero... lagrimas vinieron a mis ojos por el hecho de pensar en no tener una vida a lado de Yoh, yo desde niña secretamente imaginaba una vida con el, hijos, una casa, una vida tranquila. -Te amo.

-No, no te despidas...

-No me despido idiota, solo digo que te amo. -estaba nerviosa, pero trataba de sonar tranquila.

-Tu sabes lo que siento por ti.

-Rapido Amo Yoh estamos cerca de Fausto. -me llevarian con Fausto, era un muy buen medico asi que no proteste.

Se detuvieron y queria ver donde pero la verdad es que estaba muy cansada para abrir los ojos asi que solo me puse a escuchar todo a mi al rededor y escuche a Yoh gritando el nombre de Fausto y luego escuche esa voz tan tranquila y gelida de el, hablaban rapido y luego de nuevo nos movimos y senti un frio metal en la espalda que me hizo estremecer. -Tranquila. Te acoste en la camilla de Eliza. -No me hizo sentir bien pero al menos sabia en lo que estaba, tome la mano de Yoh con fuerza para hacerle saber que no queria que se fuera. -Por... favor...- susurre, queria estar en todo momento con el si es que fuera a morir.

-Empecemos Eliza. -Despues de esa oracion volvi a caer en las tinieblas...

-.-.-.-

Repasaba todo en mi mente la pelea y con lujo de detalles para ver en que momento Opacho aparecia y me atacaba... entonces recorde un brillo en el cielo, tal vez seria ella, pero no pude hacer nada por estar tan asombrada y preocupada, que tonta he sido...

-Anna...- escucho a Yoh lejos y empiezo a querer abrir los ojos pero estoy cansada realmente. Al fin pude verlo y no fue por mucho ya que sus labios se posaron sobre los mios y su cabeza cubrio toda mi vision. -al fin despiertas. -decia entre besos.

-Yoh... ya

-Señorita Anna... perdonen la interrupcion, pero la señorita necesita comer, Señor Yoh. -La voz de Tamao me hizo girar y la vi junto a Pillika, las dos traian comida y unas ropas limpias.

-Si, ademas la bañaremos y no puede estar aqui... al menos hasta la boda.

-PILLIKA -gritamos Tamao, Yoh y yo por la imprudencia de esa niña.

-Perdonen ya ya.

Aun no comprendia por que Tamao me ayudaba despues de como la trate en la fiesta de Len, me acercaron los cubiertos y cuando quize pararme el dolor me detuvo. -Sera mejor que no se mueva mucho, aun esta grave señorita.

-Gracias Tamao... -era mucho para mi decirlo.

-No se preocupe, lleva un dia dormida, en realidad es fuerte, con tan gran golpe en serio que debio haber estado mas tiempo inconciente el Señor Fausto dijo que por lo menos dos dias, pero fue solo uno, Opacho la irio pero gracias a que tenia a Zenki no fue tan grave...

-Opaho... ¿no era la niña africana que viajaba con Hao?

-Si Pillika, es ella. -respondio Tamao por mi.

-Bueno, ¿comes o te bañas primero?

-Me bañare primero. -olvide mi estado y trate de levantarme pero el dolor me gano... no grite pero si volvi a dejarme caer.

-Señorita Anna sus heridas no sanan aun, dijo el Señor Fausto que fue algo dificil la cirugia, ademas como dije en un dia una herida no sanara completamente. -tenia razon pero en la cama me sentia inutil y mucho mas por no poder moverme.

Me ayudaron a levantarme con cuidado y fuimos al baño, ahi me dieron un baño de esponja sobre mi kimono y trate de no moverme tanto ya que dolia, tendria que conseguir unas pastillas para esto.

-PILLIKA. -oimos los gritos de el escandalozo de Horo-Horo que seguramente recian llegaba. Me cambie a muy duras penas sola ya que no dejaria que niuna me ayudara con eso y luego me recostaron al tatami de nuevo, en realidad moverme era algo realmente doloroso pero trataba de omitirlo... Tamao se quedo un rato conmigo mientras comia mientras la otra fue a recibir a su hermano.

-Perdone por lo que paso la otra noche. -crei estar mal pero ¿ella se disculpaba?

-¿Que?

-Siento que halla provocado celos, no era mi intencion, solo que... el Señor Yoh siempre me ha gustado... y perdone, pero, aveces quiero olvidar que esta comprometido y poder obtener su amor. -sus palabras me dejaron en shock pero la vi con intensiones de hablar mas asi que la deje, desde hace unos meses Tamao se habia hecho mas desenvuelta, podia mantener una conversacion con la gente sin necesidad de usar su tablilla. -se que su amor es completamente para ustede, por que sus ojos brillan ...- ignore eso ¿todos veian como los ojos brillaban? por que yo no - ... y cuando fue herida estaba casi como desquisiado, nunca lo habia visto asi.

-No debes disculparte, fue mi culpa haberme dejado llevar... pero esta bien. -al final no sabia como terminar la frase asi que hice un remedo de frase. Empezo a darme de comer con cuidado, eso para mi fue herir mi orgullo pero tenia hambre. Pasamos con pequeñas conversaciones de nada en realidad interesante, solo para pasar un rato mientras terminaba, ya en la mitad no quise, la verdad es que me sentia cansada de masticar y tenia un dolor de cabeza latente. Recogio todo y se acomodo su ropa mientras yo la veia...

-No se preocupe, bueno la dejo, seguro esta cansada y creo que tambien quiere dormir. -entendi bien el doble sentido, ella comprendia que yo no queria gente conmigo, eso me ahorraba la fatiga de fingir querer dormir.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y seguia acostada, ya no me dolia el estomago por las pastillas calmantes pero eso me hacia estar adormilada, escuchaba a todos a mi al rededor pero ellos estaban abajo mientras que yo estaba encerrada en mi habitacion en el segundo maldito piso, escuche la puerta abrise y pense que era Tamao tal vez para checar mi estado ya que Pillika estaba en la sala con su hermano, aun, platicando con Yoh sobre el viaje. Pero esa persona no hacia nada, solo estaba parada y sentia su mirada, no estaba bien como para leer su mente ni mucho menos para ver su aura y saber quien era, estaba poniendome nerviosa, abri levemente los ojos y lo vi, Hao, abri los ojos bien y no era Yoh, me miraba desde lejos.

-Perdon, te desperte.

-No estaba dormida.

-Me asusto la idea de que murieras... -no admitiria que yo tambien me asuste de no verlo nunca mas.

-No, todavia tienes que cumplir tu promesa primero...

Queria voltear y cuando lo hize tenia a Yoh enfrente mio con el ceño arrugado, lo mire y tenia ganas de besarlo... -Yoh, besame. -no iba a hacer eso, no estaba planeado. Me miro algo soprendido y lo comprendia, hasta yo lo estaba pero luego me sonrio y se acerco a mi lentamente como si temiera lastimarme. Me beso, lentamente y cuidadosamente, como si yo fuera hecha de porcelana, mis ansias se calmaron y respondi al beso, senti la mano de mi prometido por mi mejilla mientras yo no podia moverme pero trataba de disfrutar al maximo el momento.

-Pronto mejoraras. -Se acosto a mi lado y me abrazo de el busto hacia arriba ya que seguro tenia miedo de lastimarme. Nos quedamos los dos acostado y quedamos dormidos, me sentia tan comoda en sus brazos y me encantaba la idea de despertar a lado de Yoh, trate de moverme pero solo me provoco dolor, no dije ni chille, solo cerre los ojos y aprete los dientes y volvi a concentrarme en la satisfaccion de tener a mi prometido conmigo.

-Te... amo...- me sonroje a pesar que sabia que no me escucharia, tal vez ahora estaba asi por el siemple hecho de que me habia imaginado sin Yoh y no era nada bueno. Me volvi a dormir y esta vez sin tratar de moverme, por lo menos no tengo la carga de conciencia de no haberme disculpado con Tamao y tambien de estar un tiempo con Yoh.

* * *

Perdonen :D espero que les guste, pronto aclarare las dudas sobre opacho por que se que las tendran y pronto sabran de la boda ;D


	7. Chapter 7

-Anna... -estaba segura que estaba dormida solo por el hecho de ser de nuevo una chica de 15 años, usaba un kimono que me gustaba mucho, negro con con sakuras rosas, todo a mi al rededor flotaba y yo incluida en el. -Anna. -otra vez me llamaron y no sabia quien era. Miraba a todos lados deseperada y no veia a nadie... -Anna.

-Tu. -vi a Opacho en frente mio... era una chica de 17 años... era esbelta y su pelo era afro pero tenia unas lindas facciones. -¿Que quieres? ¿Por que estas aqui? - tenia tantas preguntas y ni una tal vez seria respondida.

-Yo estare con Hao-sama y si tu eres un obstaculo, Opacho no se contendra...- me... ¿me estaba desafiando? y por un hombre al que no quiero... valla chiste. Se acerco a mi con suma facilidad y sonrio frivolamente. -Perdone pero yo siempre estare a lado de Hao-sama.

-A mi no me interesa el...

-Pero el tiene sus ojos posados en usted y si no existe. -hizo una pausa -el podra ver a Opacho. -Esta niña.

Depronto vi todo negro y desperte algo sorprendida. Mire por la ventana y todo estaba bien. Habian pasado ya 3 semanas desde el ataque de Opacho y la verdad es que estaba muy bien ya podia moverme gracias a el tratamiento de Fausto. Me levante para ir a desayunar, mire la puerta con cierta molestia, no sabia por que pero estaba enojada. En la cocina estaba Yoh desayunando unos panqueques y yo preferi hacerme un cafe compañado de galletas de vainilla.

-Annita en la tarde tenemos que ir a entregar las invitaciones.. -tomo mas de su leche y se le hizo un bigote gracioso, adios al enfado. -¿Que?

-Tienes bigotes de leche Yoh. -intente no burlarme asi que mi voz se escuchaba quebrada. Se paro muy tranquilamente y se acerco a mi ¿Cuando crecio tanto? nunca lo habia notado o tal vez nunca queria verlo, ver como el crecia y yo seguia igual. Lo vi al frente mio con una sonrisa maliciosa y solo trate de no reir por la imagen graciosa. -Eres un... - me beso e hizo que le quitara la leche, podia disfrutarla, eso hizo sentir una corriente por mi espina, era una manera muy... sensual. Gemi. No estaba bien.

-Perdon... no.. - yo no lo habia alejado fue su propio instinto el que le dijo que estaba mal, lo calle con mi dedo indice en sus labios.

-No te preocupes. -me beso las llemas de mis dedos, algo que me hizo enrojecer, quize bajar la mirada pero el me tomo del menton. -Yoh..

-Desayuna para ir a entregar las invitaciones.

-Si. -desde lo de Hao siempre me acompañaba en todo y eso me molestaba pero no le queria decir nada, sabia como era preocuparse yo lo vivia en el torneo de shamanes en sus luchas. Tome mi cafe y comi las galletas muy rapido pero no me gustaba hacer esperar a la gente.  
Vi vajar a Yoh de las escaleras con su habitual vestimenta, estaba con esa sonrisa de siempre que me hacia sentir esa calides en el corazon, trate de sonreir pero simplemente no era lo mio, me dio coraje pero daba igual.

-Ven Annita, vamos. -extendio su mano y yo la tome, me sonroje al entrelazar los dedos y mire a otro lado disimulandolo, pero el se veia tan tranquilo, me daba envidia pero solo lo mire con felicidad. -Te ves hermosa.

-G.. Idiota. -dije antes golpeandome mentalmente.

Caminamos por las invitaciones eran presentables, estaba feliz por que faltaba poco para casarnos siemplemente al pensarlo y ver la fecha en el sobre aprete mas la mano de Yoh y sonrei mientras el volteaba a otro lado rascandose la cabeza, pero no me importo yo estaba feliz y era algo que espero Kami-sama no lo haga efimero y sea algo eterno, tenia tantas ganas de ver otra vez mi vestido y mis cosas para el gran dia, era tan diferente mi mente a mi actitud que en realidad aun no creo que sea yo. Entregamos las invitaciones a todos nuestros conocidos mas cercanos, en especial a los amigos de... nuestros amigos. Ibamos camino a casa pero el ya no me tomaba de la mano ahora me abrazaba encima del hombro y yo lo tome de la cintura como si fuera a caer a un abismo, me sentia tonta pero queria hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.

-Maldito kimono. -me queje mientras sentia el frio, era mediados de Febrero y Len se casaba, todos estaban preparandose, me acomode mi cebolla en la cabeza, teniamos que vestir con ropa tradicional china mientras los hombres con trajes de gala, mi kimono era rosa palido asi que tenia que ser cuidadosa de no mancharlo mientras veia al de Jun verde oscuro.

-Calma Anna solo es un rato. -Dijo divertida.

-Si.

Fuimos a el salon y todo estaba bien arreglado con algunos ramos de sakuras y rosas del mismo color dandoles una hermosa vista, me fui a un los asientos frente a un altar chico donde estaba ya el padre, me sente junto a Yoh y el me tomo de la mano. El discurso empezo y yo no le puse mucha antecion me concentraba en la mano que me sostenia en su pulgar haciendo circulos en mi mano y en sus susurros dirigidos solo para mi, trate de disimular pero no podia estaba nerviosa, mire a el frente y vi a Manta emocionado, a Jun llorando de la emocion junto con Lee Bruce Long.

-Te amo. -me susurro al oido al tiempo que Len decia "acepto" solo atine a mirarlo y hacer una pequeña afirmacion como un "y yo a ti" mientras el sonrio mas. Aparte la vista mirando atras y vi a Tamao tomada de la mano de Horo-Horo, cuando notaron mi mirada Tamao solo se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo mientras el idiota dio una señal de victoria.

-Valla al fin Horo-Horo se animo a decirle. -lo decia como si fuera lo mas logico que para mi no lo era y creo que lo noto. -El queria hacerlo pero no se atrevia por miedo a ser rechazado pero creo que ella se esfuerza en quererlo mas.

-Entonces... -comprendi, era la resignacion de Tamao pero la vi sonreir, una verdadera y eso me hizo feliz tal vez ese imbecil la haria feliz. -Les deseo lo mejor. -Oimos gritos y vimos el final de la ceremonia, al fin, eso no me gustaba del todo era largo y tedioso la verdad no era lo mio, vi como la secta o que se yo de Jeanne lloraban y gritaban de la emocion mientras ella solo atrevio a decir:

-Esperamos que festejen con nosotros este dia tan importante. -tomo la mano de Len y nos giaron a otro salon adjunto donde todo estaba listo para una gran celebracion, sin poder soprenderme vi a Horo-Horo correr hacia el bufet mientras Ryu lo seguia e inevitablemente Yoh corrio.

-Niños. -estaba resignada en que no cambiarian.

Camine a la pareja mientras estaban recibiendo alagos y bendiciones. -Jeanne, Len. -les llame haciendome camino entre la gente. -Mis mejores deseos les doy, y futuros progenitores. -Les hice una reverencia y disponia a irme.

-Gracias Anna e Yoh. -Me dijo Len mientras que su esposa solo me abrazo.

-Annita ven.

-Voy. -gire para ver a Yoh mirando a la pista de baile divertido. -NO.

-Pero Anna. -un puchero se formo pero no me dejaria vencer asi.

-No.

-Anda amargada. -dijo Horo-Horo mientras arrastraba a Tamao a la pista para bailar.

Vi a los novios tambien acercarse a la pista y luego a Fausto con Eliza, no me gustaba bailar, no sabia bailar. -No. -Lo vi hacer un berrinche pero se acerco a mi para tomarme la mano, pense que me arrastraria a la pista pero la beso.

-¿Podrias concederme esta pieza? -su voz era aterciopelada y tan sensual.

-Yoh... yo... -baje la vista y solo di un paso.

La noche fue algo divertida, baile con Yoh apesar de no saber pero no se de donde rayos el aprendio, todos se divertian y bebian y esta vez no hubo problemas, todos reian y hacian comentarios, tal vez era de las pocas noches en las que nadie pensaba en sus problemas y todos conviviamos como cuando era el torneo de shamanes, ya que desde que termino pocas veces nos reuniamos todos.

* * *

_Hola espero que les halla gustado la historia esta casi al final jeje me da ansias saber como sucedera ya que las historias se escriben solas y los personajes se mandan. Besos_


	8. Chapter 8

-Annita ven. -mire a Yoh mientras este miraba con ilusion un nuevo articulo de Bob en la television. -Es Bob mira mira.

-No me interesa. -estaba ocupada con las cosas de la boda y el como idiota viendo a su cantante. -Ven tienes que ayudarme. -dije enojada.

-Voy... - dijo en tono de reproche, los dos estabamos en la sala sentandos pero Yoh corrio al televisor al ver a Bob en el, estabamos a tan solo un mes para casarnos y el estaba tan despreocupado... aun que claro no me deberia sorprenderme asi era siempre hasta en la pelea de shamanes por que ahora no... pero yo estaba con todo ya que si algo salia mal mi maestra seguro me regañaria y no creo soportar los alaridos de ella.

-Los abuelos llegaran un dia antes de la boda y se iran la noche de esta...

-¿Por que? -maldita pregunta y tan inocente que la hace.

-Por.. que ellos quiere que estemos y yo comodos... para.. -¿Por que me costaba decirlo?

-Oh. -su boca formo una gran O.

El silencio lleno el lugar y yo por mi parte trate de poner en orden los papeles para el matrimonio y las decoraciones mientras Yoh tenia que ver con cuanto dinero contabamos.

-¿Estaras lista?

-¿Eh? -su voz cambio y su semblante era serio.

-Para esa noche ¿estaras lista? -me miro a los ojos y trate de desviar la vista pero seria algo estupido de mi parte.

-Si. -en realidad siempre tuve presente que un dia Yoh y yo lo hariamos pero aun me daba nervios. Se acerco a mi y me beso y correspondi, pude notar como me atraia a el estabamos sentados en el suelo y me fue acercando, me beso el cuello y subio por mi oreja para morderla.

-¿Y ahora? -Susurro de una manera muy ronca y llena de deseo. Me levante rapidamente y sali de aquel lugar... no podia creer lo que habia sucedido. La brisa me hizo tomar de nuevo las riendas de mis cavilaciones por que yo sabia que si me quedaba en la sala con el mas tiempo pasaria algo que un no debia pasar. Exhale y trate de poner mi corazon a un ritmo normal pero no podia mis piernas temblaban y en mi cuerpo habia un extraño calor que me frustraba. Mire al cielo y vi como el viento llevaba algunas hojas de cerezo de nuestro arbol mientras se veian bailar, mi corazon volvio a normalidad pero senti a alguien detras mio y sabia de antemano que seria mi prometido.

-No estoy enojada. -cerre los ojos no voltearia.

-Perdona.

-No hay nada que disculpar.

-Mirame.

-¿Para que?

-Solo mirame. -dijo con un tono un poco exigente y lo mire, estaba serio. -No queria... solo que.. -tenia la misma frustracion que yo por no saber expresarme.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo. -lo mire y trate de sonreir. Me acerque y me acune en el, no era alguien muy buena mostrando mis sentimientos pero trataba de hacerlo al menos con el.

-Gracias mi Annita. -me abrazo y asi quedamos un largo tiempo.

-Valla que escena... nunca lo pense de Anna. -maldito estupido.

-Horo-Horo no creo que debas hacer enojar a Annita. -dijo mi prometido mientras yo intentaba zafarme pero el lo impidio y se acerco a mi oido -Quedate asi conmigo mas tiempo. -ya no pelee por mi liberacion solo me quede callada y oculte el rostro tan rojo que tenia.

-Naa jaja es divertido al fin ver como Anna Kyoyama callada. -se carcajeo mas y yo aprente los puños, le daria una leccion. -Solo sujetala bien Yoh.

-Yo no podre hacer nada si Annita se enoja Horo-Horo. -lo escuche resignado ya que noto mis acciones.

-Maldito... -susurre y cerre los ojos -no hare nada solo hoy. -dije solo para que pudiere escucharme Yoh y lo solte para meterme. NO LE HARIA NADA POR QUE ME VENGARIA DESPUES, sonrei ante la idea.

Me acoste prendi el televisor y me prepare para dormi por que sabia que Horo-Horo solo venia para estar de chismoso y seguro que no se iria temprano, me fastidiaba verle la cara.

-.-.-.-

Habia dormido tan bien y me di cuenta que ya era un poco tarde estaba el atardecer, me levante y fui a la cocina buscando algo que comer y lo escuche hablar antes de llegar.

-La verdad aun estoy nervioso, el compartir mi vida con Annita es algo que sabia que un dia haria... -era la voz de Yoh y esta... ¿dudando del compromiso? -pero tengo miedo a no ser el esposo adecuado para el.

-Es lo mismo que pensaba yo con Jeanne. -Era Len ovbiamente.

-Pero..

-¿Por que no mejor se lo preguntas a ella? ya esta aqui. -detecto mi presencia y me adentre al cuarto callada por no saber que decir. -Bueno me voy y me llevo al idiota de este. -señalo a Horo-Horo que estaba tirado en el suelo y viv en su cabeza un gran chichon seguro por Len, quien sabe lo que habra hecho para hacer enojar a Tao.

-Me vuelves a disculpar por favor. -dijo Yoh mientas se llevaban a el idiota a rastras cuando salieron de la casa solo lo vi para que me explicara. -No paso nada. -me dijo nervioso.

-La cena.. -Sabia que no sabria nada mas.

-Voy Annita, prepare una ensalada con filete de pescado. -dijo sonriente mientras iba a la cocina y supe que tuvo ayuda de Len ya que Yoh nunca cocinaria asi. Nos sentamos a cenar tranquilamente. -Estoy nervioso..

-Seras un buen marido si me das una vida llena de tranquilidad y lujos. -dije sin mas tomando otro bocado de filete. Rio nervioso y siguio comiendo.

La cena siguio tranquila, cada quien en su mundo, sin que lo notara a veces lo volteaba a ver, su cara llena de paz siempre me hacia sentir mejor.

-Amo Yoh, amo Yoh. -dijo mientras volaba rapidamente el alma de Amidamaru, que desde ya hacia mucho el se mantenia de nuevo en el cementerio, ya que decia que preferia estar ahi para ver las estrellas. -Un.. problema... -Dijo mientras trataba de acomodar sus ideas. -En el cementerio, Hao. -La mencion de ese maldito hizo que nos pararamos y corrieramos hacia dicho lugar. No tardamos mucho en llegar, y cuando lo hicimos una imagen me aterrorizo, ahi estaba Hao deborando las almas que habian ahi, su espiritu del fuego las consumia tan facilmente que me daba asco.

-Valla, han llegado. -nos miro y luego solo sonrio para seguir.

-DETENTE HAO -grito mi prometido mientas hacia la posecion de almas y embestia a su hermano.

-Vamos Tokagero! -escuche detras mio mientras veia a Ryu ir en la ayuda de mi prometido no sabia como se habia enterado de todo.

-Con cuidado por favor... -escuche a Tamao detras mio mientras dejaba ir a Horo-Horo.

-Claro y despues de esto merecere una cita. Ahora Kororo.

-Tamao, todos estan aqui. Bueno casi.

-Horo-Horo y yo estabamos caminando cuando sentimos la presencia de Hao y avisamos a Kororo para que fuera por ayuda, no queria arriesgar...

-Te entiendo, estuvo bien. -sin mas mire la batalla que iba a empezar y desgrasiadamente vi un aliado de Hao, Opacho que iba a interferir, entonces en mi salio un detonante recordando lo sucedido. -Cuida bien a los demas.- parecia un adios que me asusto pero eso no me detuvo de brincar contra Opacho y empezar una batalla- Koki!

-Kyoyama al fin, ya solo tienes a uno, creo que al otro.. -la calle rapidamente con un golpe de mi espiritu.

-Deja de hablar. -Alce mi rosario y me prepare para llamar a Zenki ya que despues de que me dijeron que lo habian "atravesado" me encarge de revisarlo y ver que no estaba mal exactamente, solo recibio un fuerte golpe que pude curar con mi energia. Ese ahora seria mi as bajo la manga. Hize que Koki atacara por su espalda pero su velocidad la ayudo a evadirnos, vi como un ataque de Horo-Horo rozo mi hombro, gracias al desvio de Hao, lo trate de ignorar mientras veia que Opacho venia contra mi. Me derrivo pero mi espiritu se atraveso y empezo a atacar sin dar tregua en lo que pude pararme no vi de reojo la pelea en el otro lado y vi como ellos aun batallaban.

-No te distraigas. -grito mi contrincante que se acerco rapidamente y se coloco frente a mi. -Sabes no eres digna de mi... -se mofo en mi cara, eso era algo que en verdad lamentaria. Alce mi mano y le di una bofetada sonora y fuerte que la hizo darse la vuelta hacia su izquierda, mientras que los demas miraban atonitos ya que el sonido del choque fue algo estridente.

-La mano... izquierda... -balbuceo Yoh mientras Hao solo utilizo eso para tomar ventaja.

-No vuelvas a hablar con superioridad que eres solo una niña. -dije altiva mientras solo se sobaba su mejilla y me miraba atonita. Pero poco tiempo duro esto ya que una explosion me hizo volar junto con Opacho pero Koki me sustuvo mientras la otra se fue tomando del acero como felino, las dos miramos y vimos como Hao e Yoh habian tomando sus formas maximas y en la cuspide de su batalla Yoh atraveso con su ataque del buda al espiritu del fuego haciendolo gritar con un sonido tan desgarrador que nos hizo daño en los oidos pero mantuvimos la vista en ello.. mis ojos no creian lo que veian, Hao habia sido ¿derrotado? todas las almas antiguamente consumidas estaban saliendo del gran espiritu.

-Señor Hao... -grito Opacho que salgo hacia el mensionado, luego solo vi a Yoh caer desde las alturas exahusto.

-Yoh.. -baje de Koki y lo mande por mi prometido. Mientras veia como Tamao ayudaba a los otros dos que estaban en peores condiciones. -Yoh, Yoh -gritaba mientras me acercaba y lo veia inconciente en los brazos de Koki, le tome la cara y trate de levantarlo pero me fue imposible.

-Señorita Anna esta bien solo dejelo descansar. -dijo Amidamaru.

-TUU.. -grito Opacho mientras se avalanzaba a Koki con el cuerpo de Yoh tratando de lastimarlo.

-Zenki. -el otro espirtu la sostuvo pero por poco tiempo ya que estaba fuera de control igual que su energia.

-EL SEÑOR HAO ESTA HERIDO POR TU CULPA.- gritaba mientras trataba de atacar pero con el rosario hice al rededor de nosotras solas una keki para que nadie pudiera entrar ni salir hasta que yo lo deseara. -Dejate de juegos y desaparece esto Kyoyama. -dijo seria.

-No, en esta keki nadie saldras hasta que terminemos... -dijo friamente sabiendo el costo de mis palabras.

-Hasta aqui has llegado. -dijo abalazandose y tirandome mientras ella estaba encima mio. -ha sido estupido de tu parte ya que has perdido energia por hacer el campo. Eso era lo que ella crei, sonrei e inverti nuestras posiciones para saltar lejos de ella, sabia que si atacaba de cuerpo a cuerpo yo seria la que perderia alce de nuevo mi rosario y me dispuse ha rezar para llamar al mismo infierno a mi espiritu que me acompañaria esta vez. -Preparate. SAL GRAN OH ONNI.-al llamarlo una gran figura gorda y tosca con cuernos salio entre la tierra, mire la cara de mi contrincante que se descoloco y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa.

-¿Que rayos es eso?- miro a mi Oh Onni con asombro mientras este sonreia divertido, despues se volvio hacia mi con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Hola de nuevo Madre... mucho sin vernos. -en mi espina un escalofrio corrio al recordar como la utilma vez casi perdia el control pero ahora sabia que eso no sucederia... espero. 


	9. Chapter 9

-Maldita sea... ¿Que rayos eres? -Grito frustrada ya que en 5 minutos no pudo herir a mi creacion. Se veia algo fatigada mientras que en el Oh Onni no habia signos de fatiga ni cansancio. -Responde demonio. -grito mientras su aura crecia por el enojo.

-Soy... Soy todo el rencor y sentimientos oscuros de Anna Kyoyama. -Sonreia.

De nuevo esa niña se fue contra Onni pero no habia nada que lo hiriera, de un salto de separo y lo vio con mucho recelo y luego brinco contra el pero en vez de atacarlo lo uso como impulso y vino hacia mi. -Si el es parte de ti... entonces te tengo que destruir. -sus palabras no me afectaron en lo mas minimo, estabamos tiradas mientras trataba de golpearme pero la sujete de las muñecas e inverti de nuevo nuestras posiciones para parame ya que yo no era una persona de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo pero una bofetada me hizo quedarme asi, ella me habia golpeado la mejilla, la tome de los hombros y la zarandee lo mas que pude, estaba furiosa.

-Oh Onni. -grite y me pare para que el la tomara entre sus manos. Una pelicula paso por mi mente, recorde como mis padres me habian dejado sola, como todos me alejaban y me temian... como nadie trataba de hablarme. Como era matar a alguien.

-Anna! No... Reaccion Anna! -escuche los gritos de Yoh pero los ignore.

-Recuerda el odio, lo que te hicieron... te dejaron- tenia ganas de gritar de sacar esta frustracion.

-Callate. Ya lo se. -dije mientras me tapaba los oidos.

-Tus padres, las personas que te debieron amar... te dejaron por que... te odiaban. -queria que todo terminara un dolor atraveso mi corazon. -Todos te hablan por que... temen que les hagas daño madre.

-Callate. -Vi a una niña con un kimono blanco rezando con sus ojos perdidos mientras Oh Onni se alimentaba de las almas, luego llego un niño con un gato vestido como persona. Eramos nosotros en nuestra niñez. La niña pedia ayuda internamente y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. -No, no.

-Anna. -escuchaba que me llamaban pero no les hice caso.

Un grito de dolor me saco de mis pensamientos y vi como Oh Onni apretaba mas a Opacho en sus manos, lo veia sonriendo, disfrutando de todo esto como si fuera un juego. -Madre... todos te odian y te temen... hasta aquel que dice amarte.

-No... -aprete mi cabeza con mis manos queria alejar todos esos pensamientos. -NO. -entonces vi de nuevo como Yoh trataba de ayudarme de niño todo su esfuerzo y la perdida de su amigo por culpa mia. Senti como mis pecho se oprimia, yo le causaba mucho dolor.

-ANNA -junto con el grito miles de pedazos de mi keki calleron, la habian roto ya no veia a por que mis ojos estaban cerrados. -Anna. -me levantaron y senti como mi pecho habia perdido gran peso y ya no se sentia oprimido. -Vuelve.

Abri los ojos y vi como Oh Onni se desvanecia mientras gritaba injurias y vi a Opacho caer inconsiente y fue asistida por Ruy, entonces mire hacia el que me cargaba y era Yoh, no me sorprendio en lo mas minimo. Me dolia la cabeza y volvi a cerrar los ojos, estaba agotada.

-Cuidado. -escuche un grito y abri asustada los ojos para ver como el espiritu de Opacho salia de su cuerpo, era un tigre y defendia el cuerpo de la chica con mucho recelo.

-Calma Anna.- me dcecia Yoh mientras me acercaba a el. -Tuve miedo que perdieras el control, desconfie de ti. -me sorprendio saber que mi cuerpo sufria de espasmos pero no me dolieron las palabras de mi prometido ya que si estaba perdiendo el control. Cerre los brazos al rededor del cuello de mi futuro esposo.

-Quiero irme a casa. -susurre mientras escondia mi cabeza por la pena de lo que habia causado.

-Chicos me voy a casa, espero que puedan...

-Claro Señor Yoh dejenoslo a nosotros, ustede lleve a la Señorita Anna a descansar. -escuche a Ryu.

-Si, cuidela seguro que estara muy cansada. -fue Tamao la que siguio a el pelo de cañon.

-Anda nosotros solo ayudaremos a Opacho y buscaremos a Hao, esta herido asi que no hay peligro.

-Gracias Horo-Horo, Tamao y Ryu, se los agradezco. -Sin decir nada mas me llevo a casa en sus brazos.

Entramos a la casa estaba vacia ya que Amidamaru se quedo por si pasaba algo cosa que dudaba mucho con el estado fisico dePaacho y Hao. Senti como subiamos las escaleras y me abrace mas de Yoh, no queria que me dejara, la puerta se deslizo y nos quedamos un rato sin decir nada, lo senti suspirar en mi cuello y me puso la carne de gallina. Senti como se hinco en el suelo para soltarme con cuidado en el tatami, pude ver como tenia planeado soltarme pero lo sujete de la camisa sin pensarlo dos veces y me miro con asombro.

-Quedate... quedate esta noche. -lo sujete con fuerza y lo bese, necesitaba eso, sentirme querida, saber que todo lo que decia Oh Onni y mi corazon era una mentira. Respondio despues unos segundos tal vez por que lo sorprendi, el beso era lento sin apuros pero exigi mas y el lo hizo, metio su lengua en mi boca e hicimos una danza en la que buscabamos el dominio del otro y me rendi al sentirlo sentandose a un lado mio, su mano se deslizo por mi cintura hata el gluteo donde lo levanto y no hice objecion alguna, se puso puso entre mis piernas y su mano aun acariciaba mi pierna de abajo hacia arriba, dejo mi boca y bajo lentamente hasta mi cuello donde dejo un camino humedo que no me molesto para nada, todo lo contrario lo pude sentir en mi pecho y con un dedo en la V de mi vestido como si pensara bien en bajarlo o no.

-Anna, es mejor que... -se iba a parar pero lo detuve.

-Yoh -suspire, si queria que pararamos estaba bien pero por lo menos que no me dejara sola.

-Me lo pones dificil. -dijo mientras miraba mi pierna enredada en su cintura. La quite y se quito del lugar que habia tomando para acostarse a lado de mi y abrazarme. -Esto no es bueno... lo siento.

-No te disculpes.

-Ultimamente me dejo llevar demasiado, no se si pueda siempre... -Dijo con frustracion en su voz, tal vez por que yo la causaba.

-No... -la lengua se me trababa por lo que diria. -No... te.. detengas. -lo dije mientras bajaba la cabeza, Anna Kyoyama nunca diria algo asi pero con Yoh todo era tan diferente. Senti sus manos en mi menton para subirlo y mirarme a los ojos, entonces recorde que estaba sonrojada iba a quitar la vista de el para que no me viera.

-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas Annita. -dijo divertido para luego besarme, fue corto pero suficiente, me puse en su pecho y pude escuchar su corazon algo agitado. -En serio me es dificil. -dijo con un suspiro y su voz aniñada.

No dije nada mas solo pude quedarme entre sus brazos, mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido. -Por mi culpa perdiste a Matamune. Lo recorde todo ahora, esa vez por mi culpa lo perdiste.

-No, el sabia que eso pasaria. Y sabia que tu serias y eres la mujer perfecta pero tuvo que pagar un precio por un error mio. -su voz se endurecio. -No debi averte obligado a el templo.

-Querias ayudarme.

-Pero lo hice de la manera equivocada.

-Debi controlarme, no debi haber dejado que los corazones y los sentimientos oscuros de la gente me embargaran... como hoy.

-Anna... -Me abrace a el y lo supo interpretar, que nada de lo que dijera me haria cambiar de opinion. -Te amo.

Solo nos quedamos en silencio aveces yo lo besaba para sentir que aun seguia conmigo o aveces el, besos lentos y acompasados, compartimos caricias pero el se detenia, tal vez por que aun no era el tiempo o... en mis ojos empezaron a habitar unas lagrimas por pensar que yo para Yoh no fuera "atractiva" pero antes de borrar esa idea mi prometido reacciono a mi llanto.

-¿Que te pasa?

-Nada. -menti -Solo estaba pensando.

-¿En que?

-En nada importante. -me gire para no verlo y que el notara que aun habia tristeza en mi cara.

-Es importante. Dimelo.

-Miedo al futuro, tal vez en algun momento pierda mi control y haga algo mas fuerte de lo que hice hoy. -menti, en realidad eso no me importaba en lo mas minimo, ya que sabia que el siempre estaria conmigo para apoyarme y ayudarme en esos momentos.

-Siempre estare contigo. -fue su respuesta y fue la mas acertada de las que podrian darme.

Otra noche en la que dormiamos juntos aun que nuestras familia lo veria mal nosotros no lo haciamos con morbo, estabamos bien y no haciamos nada indevido, asi que no podrian decir nada. La noche fue tranquila larga para mi gusto y caimos en los brazos de morfeo. Estupida mañana con los rayos del sol, trate de cubrirme pero aun asi me daba en la cara el sol, gire y no vi a Yoh alado mio en cierta manera me hizo sentir vacia pero sabia que el siempre se levantaba temprano para hacer el desayuno, me pare y me bañe ya que aun tenia tierra y sangre de ayer, no lo habia pensado hasta ahora, me cambie y me peine como siempre, solo que esta vez use un vestido completamente de negro y dos dedos arriba de las rodillas, no me sujete el pelo como siempre y baje para ver que desayunaria.

-Annita mira... -cuando me vio me se quedo un rato solo mirandome de arriba a abajo cosa que me hizo enojar pero solo entre y me sente.

-Hice omelets con un jugo de naranja. -dijo mientras lo dejaba enfrente mio y me miraba otra vez.

-Quiero desayunar agusto Yoh Azakura.

-Lo siento pero... hoy te pusiste un vestido como el de antes.

-¿Y? -lo mire retadoramente y segui comiendo esperando una respuesta pero no paso nada, solo comi y me pare para irme a mi habitacion, estaba aun cansada. Antes de llegar a las escaleras senti como me abrazaban por la espalda.

-Te ves tan bella jiji me recordaste cuando llegaste por primera vez, cuando estaba en el hospital. -aun recordaba eso, si lo vi en el hospital por la pelea con Len y como Yoh aun no era tan fuerte quedo agotado y malherido.

-Mph. - iba a ir a mi habitacion pero escuche a Ryu entrar a la casa.

-Señor Yoh hola, buenas tardes señorita Anna, solo vengo a decirles lo que paso ayer. -dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de nosotros con un sonrojo en la cara y entonces recorde que aun mi prometido me tenia abrazada, me queria zafar de una buena vez pero no me dejaba. -Ahhh...

-Sigue Ryu. -hablo Yoh.

-Ehhh.. si.. Opacho tiene dos costillas fracturadas, y su brazo izquierdo se rompio en dos por la fuerza del espiritu o ...

-Se llama Oh Onni Ryu, sigue. -Aclaro Asakura.

-Bueno, esta aun en el hospital, pero sedada, muy sedada, no se deja tocar y grita por Hao. Hablando de el, tiene una herida en el estomago por la espada, no es tan grave pero es de cuidado, asi que los dos estaran por lo menos una semana en el hospital. -Al escuchar sus palabras me senti un poco mal, pero luego me vinieron las imagenes de Yoh llorar y yo sangrando y pronto la culpa se fue de mi. -Eso es todo. -sonrio.

-Gracias Ryu. -trate de zafarme ahora que estaba hablando pero eso no lo hizo aflojar.

-Bueno.. creo que me ire. -dijo aun sonrojado y haciendo señales ridiculas que el se marchaba.

-YA VETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ -grite fastidiada mientras el huia. -Estupido pelo de cañon. -farfulle, gire mi rostro hacia Yoh. -Y tu sueltamen de una maldita vez.- le dije enojada.

-Nop. -su respuesta fue tan simple y despreocupada ante mi enojo.

-MALDITO YOH ASAKURA. -grite a todo pulmon, era el hombre mas estupido, despistado, idiota pero aun asi lo amaba.

* * *

_Gracias por leer esta histora me encanta leer sus comentarios :D y pues espero que les guste, pronto terminare con esta historia tal vez tres capitulos, no se creo que si, y los que preguntan por leemon pues.. si habra, no lo se, espero que si, la historia toma su curso y yo solo la plasmo, Gracias de nuevo_


	10. Chapter 10

Las puertas automaticas se abrieron y entre mientras el olor a medicamento me entraba a las fosas nazales, no era algo que me gustara el ir a los hospitales pero visitaria a Hao, el por que ni yo lo sabia, no tenia que preguntar a la recepcionista por la habitacion y entre directo, el ascensor marco el piso 4 y sali de el, camine por el pasillo buscando el cuarto 113 y lo encontre, la puerta estaba enfrente mio pero no me atrevia a entrar, toque la perilla helada por el clima y poco a poco la gire.

-¿Por que tardas tanto Anna?

Entre y lo vi acostado en la cama con la cara llena de serenidad como si nada hubiera pasado. Su torso estaba vendado y su cabeza tambien, seguro que se golpeo al momento de caer.

-¿A que has venido?

-No lo se.

Me miro con cierta curiosidad y volvio a cerrar los ojos y sonreir. -Seguro estas preocupada.

-No creo.

-¿Crees? -me miro divertido. -Ven por lo menos sientate a mi lado.

-No.

-¿Por que? Temes saber que sientes algo por mi.

-No. Pero eres alguien a quien se le debe tratar con cautela. -dije mientras cerraba la puerta y me recargaba en ella.

-Por que... ¿Por que mi hermano? -pregunto serenamente mientras miraba afuera.

-Por que lo amo, el siempre ha sido tan diferente a los demas, es el unico que me a apoyado en todo. Desde niña lo supe, el seria el hombre perfecto para mi.

Duramos un rato en silencio que no me molesto pero sabia que tenia que salir ya, Yoh vendria a ver a su hermano, despues de todo el se preocupaba por el, me pare y me gire para salir del cuarto.

-Espera... -lo mire con desinteres. -Solo quedate un poco mas, los hospitales son aburridos.

-No.

-Yoh ya viene asi que aun que salgas ahora, lo toparas.

Me sente en un sillon frente a la cama de Hao, la verdad aun no se por que estaba aqui aun tal vez solo lo veia como un hermano y me preocupaba el hecho de que estuviera herido. Pero el sonido de la puerta me hizo girar para ver a Yoh entrar con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego al verme lo vi muy sorprendido.

-¿Annita?

-Pregunta tan mas estupida pudiste haber hecho, si soy yo. -dije enojada.

-Si vino a visitarme, creo que le estoy viendo algo bueno a esto de los hospitales. -dijo Hao mientras se miraban.

-Bueno, vine a ver como estas hermano.

-Bien, no se para que estoy aqui. Tu y yo sabemos que eso no fue nada.

Platicaron poco a veces Hao enfadaba a Yoh con comentarios para ponerlo celoso, al verlos ahi por un momento olvide mi odio hacia el hermano de mi prometido, el daño que nos hizo, me daba alegria verlos como lo que eran, hermanos, verdaderos, pero teniamos que irnos ya que la boda solo era en menos de un mes. -Yoh.

-Si Annita. Nos vamos, espero verte...

-Ni lo pienses a menos que quieras que el que salga con la novia sea yo. -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bah. -dijo mientras me arrastraba a la salida.

El camino hacia la casa fue tranquilo una charla normal, no me pregunto el por que habia ido a visitar a su hermano pero charlamos de mas cosas. Me tomo la mano y paro en un parque cerca de casa. -Vamos a descanzar. -dijo con pucheros, solo respondi sentandome alado en una banca, mientras el pasaba su brazo por mis hombros. El tiempo paso el manto de la noche vino poco a poco dejando un atardecer hermoso, pero un estornudo mio arruino el momento. -Vamos a casa o pescaras un resfriado.

-Si.

Caminamos yo aun abrazada por el todo era tan silencioso y tan exquisito que no me importo y lo abrace para poder tener el calor de su cuerpo, intente no sonrojarme y mire solo hacia el suelo. -Ya las invitaciones fueron enviadas y solo falta las decoraciones para el patio. -hable tratando de no pensar en mi sonrojo.

-Si... tan poco tiempo... sabes pienso que si tenemos una hija quiero que se llame Anna igual que tu y sera igual de linda, pero si es niño... no lo se lo he pensado mucho... -hablaba de hijos! yo no habia pensado en eso... aun, tal vez si pero me era tan raro.

-Hanna, me gustaria que si fuera hombre se llamara Hanna. -dije al recordar mi niñez, en la que pensaba que mi hijo se llamaria asi, pero si fuera niña se llamaria Hinoto.

-Entonces esta dicho Hanna. -dijo mientras me apretaba mas.

Al entrar a la pension pensabamos erroneamente que tendriamos privacidad ya que estaba ahi sentado Len, con una mirada que decia lo mucho que estaba enfadado. Al vernos se abalanzo contra Yoh mientras yo me alejaba, me sente en una piedra por la entrada donde antes se encontraba nuestro compañero.

-Len! Hola. -saludo un poco nervioso mi prometido.

-Maldita sea por que simplemente no se joden. -grito, lo que crei problemas en su matrimonio o con alguien relacionado.

-¿Que pasa?

-Marco, ese imbecil, siempre esta con Jeanne ¿no sabe que es MIA? -volvio a tirar una patada. -BAZON.

-Pero amo... el señor Yoh no tiene...

-Calla.

-AMIDAMARU.

Esto se ponia interesante, la verdad es que mi futuro esposo necesitaba algo de entrenamiento de vez en cuando, estaban solo con ataques nada fuertes pero ya estaban agotados, vi como de nuevo Len atacaria a Yoh, pero no me preocupe ya que este estaba preparado y si lo esquivo y el intento atacar, era como un juego de atrapadas, pero senti una presencia acercarse, no le tome importancia ya que sabia de quien se trataba, segui viendo la pelea hasta que vi Shamash aparecer entre esos dos. Ambos miraron hacia arriba y estaba Jeanne con un vestido ingles y con la cara de pocos amigos.

-Len ven ahora mismo antes de que en verdad me enfurezca.

-¿Y TU CREES QUE YO NO ESTOY ENOJADO? -grito mientras el pico de su cabello crecia.

-Ven ahora. -dijo antes de que Shamash y ella desaparecieran. -Suspiro y vio a Yoh.

-Te vere en la boda, ahora tengo que ver que necesita o me veraz dentro de su iron maiden durante tu boda. Anna. -solo movi la cabeza como despido.

-Eso si fue extraño...

-Los dos estan igual de locos.

-.-.-.-.-

El mes paso volando... los preparativos ya estaban listos la casa estaba ordena gracias a que llame a Ryu pero aun faltaban unos detalles como decoraciones las cosas en regla la boda seria en casa nada ostentoso. Estaba nerviosa Yoh habia ido por las ultimas cosas, todo se venia encima pero eso no me puso mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Anna... -todo lo anterior lo retracto, esa voz era solo de una persona. Kino Asakura, mi maestra.

-Voy. -Camine con tranquilidad a la entrada y los vi, no habian cambiado con los años tal vez un poco de arrugas mas pero nada en realidad.

-Has crecido mucho muchacha. -Dijo el señor Yohmei, solo movi la cabeza como un gracias. -¿Donde esta mi nieto?

-Ha salido, regresara en una hora, ¿Quiere algo de tomar?

-No gracias. -Respondio el abuelo de mi prometido.

-Un te negro.

-Claro maestra. -los guie a la sala para que ahi me esperaran mientras me encargaba del te. Entre a la cocina y puse el agua, deje que hirviera para hechar las hojas y las deje un rato reposar, estaba nerviosa por mis maestra en casa.

-ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE, TE OLVIDASTE DE IR POR NOSOTROS AL AEROPUERTO. -escuche a Yohmei gritandole seguramente a Yoh.

-Perdon abuelo pero es que ahora tenia que pasar por unos papeles para la boda...

-CALLATE. -grito de nuevo. Agarre la taza y me fui tranquilamente para ver como el abuelo de Yoh lo estaba tratando de matar.

-Aqui tiene.

-Gracias. -me sente frente a ella y solo teniamos la mesita entre nosotras. -¿Esta todo listo?

-Si, Yoh fue por lo ultimo.

-Bueno entonces hay que preparar el lugar. -dijo mientras volteaba hacia el sonido ya que ella no podia ver. -Ustedes... -cuando la escucharon a Yoh la piel se le erizo y se paro recto mientras el señor Yohmei recobraba la compostura. -Asi los quiero, no quiero alboroto. -esa era Kino Asakura una mujer fuerte con una actitud tan fuerte. -¿Donde esta Tamao?

-Tamao... ella..

-No me gusta que tartamudeen Yoh Asakura.

-Esta con su novio. -dije.

-¿Novio? ¿Es fuerte? ¿Es un shaman? -pregunto Yohmei.

-Si es fuerte, fue uno de los que me ayudaron a pelear contra Hao y es un gran shaman.

-Espero que den buena descendencia como ustedes dos. -dijo Kino mientras yo me sonrojaba e Yoh se volteaba hacia afuera.

* * *

_Bueno creo que el siguiente capitulo sera el final tal vez, y si habra leemon para las que preguntan o sugieren, gracias por leer me gusta sus comentario y saber que les gusta._


	11. Chapter 11

La calma era algo que siempre habia en mi pero ahora... toda esa calma se habia ido por el excusado, estaba nerviosa, sudaba, mi vestido aun estaba en su bolsa, yo estaba peinada y pintada ya, estaba sentada en mi habitacion pensando en todo, el gran paso que daba hoy, mi boda, mi futuro, queria sujetar mi cabeza pero el peinado se estropearia, el tiempo se agotaba y el vestido tenia que estar en mi cuerpo ya.

-¿Estas lista Anna? -escuche a Jun fuera de mi habitacion.

-No. Pasa. -me miro y solo sonrio, yo llevaba un short corto blanco con una blusa del mismo color muy delgada.

-Valla que estar nerviosa. Vamos a ponerte ese vestido. -Me pare y me quite la blusa sin pudor ya que, tenemos lo mismo y mi sosten me cubria, ella tomo el vestido y con cuidado lo fuimos introduciendo en mi, la verdad no me quedaba apretado ni grande. -Te queda a la medida, te ves hermosa, Yoh seguro se quedara con la boca abierta. -Me limite a verla y solo sonreir. Ella tenia el pelo suelto esta vez y con unas ondulaciones, llevaba un vestido morado palido largo y suelto, que la hacia verse bien, como a las otras damas de honor. -Vamos... te espera el señor Yohmei.

-Si.

Salimos del cuarto y mis manos sudaba, tenia que tranquilizarme pero simplemente no podia, en el patio estaban todos y yo aun no sabia como actuar. Yohdaime me tomo del brazo y Jun corrio con las demas damas y me señalo, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo a ver a todos voltear y empezamos el andar, despacio para mi desgracia, pero luego lo vi girar a el hacia mi, mi pecho queria salir me miraba de una menera que solo el podia hacerlo, queria estar a su lado. Al llegar el me tomo y le dio gracias a su abuelo, despues vi a la señora Kino tambien cerca, empezo un hombre a hablar sobre nuestra union, pero senti el aliento de mi casi esposo en mi oido.

-Te ves tan hermosa, me has dejado perplejo.

Yo no le respondi nada pero la verdad es que el se veia esplendidamente bien con el traje negro, una rosa blanca para adornarla, su cabello estaba sujeto por una coleta, la verdad me gustaba suelto pero sujeto se veia endemoniadamente sensual, me sonroje y trate de concentrarme en la voz del padre o no se que demonios sea, mi mente ya estaba al limite y todavia no llegabamos ni a la mitad del dia. Senti la mano de mi promentido tomar la mia y apretarla un poco para tener mi atencio al mirarlo solo vi una sonrisa que respondi casi invisiblemente.

-Prometo amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida... -decia mientras me ponia el anillo de bodas en el dedo y me sonroje aun mas. -Te amo Anna Kyoyama. -sabia que era mi turno pero eso me ponia mas nerviosa. Jeanne se acerco a mi y me dio el anillo, hasta ahora notaba su presencia.

-P...Prometo... amarte y respetarte... por el resto de... mi..mi vida. -dije algo trabada mientras ponia el anillo en el dedo de el que reia -Te amo Yoh Asakura.

Un rato mas y escuchamos "Si alguien se opone diga ahora o calle para siempre" mire a Yoh que miro a todos lados y solo rei, no creia que alguien arruinara el momento ya que Hao extrañamente me deseo felicidad... "puede besar a la novia" esa frase apenas la pude terminar de escuchar y mis labios fueron apresados por los de Yoh, escuche aplausos y felicitaciones pero el no me soltaba esta que se solto bruscamente de mi y lo vi se sujetado por el cuello gracias a Horo-Horo que tenia una sonrisa de idiota.

-Dejalo para la noche. -lo dijo fuerte cosa que nos hizo sentir sonrojados la pensar en ellos.

La noche fue llegando la musica seguia en mi casa bailamos todos, a veces bailaba con Ruy, Manta, Chocolov, todo por el dia, por mi estaria afuera o en mi cuarto descansando. Todos se divertian y yo tambien para que mentia pero eso no me quitaba los nervios, los primeros en irse fueron Len y Jeanne ya que esta estaba embarazada y queria descansar, luego Chocolov ayudado por Horo-Horo, mientras Pillika se quedo un rato mas pero Tamao fue a ayudar a su novio. Lynserg fue el siguiente en irse acompañado por Ryu que lo llevaria al aeropuerto ya que regresaria a su pais.

-Fue hermosa tu boda sublime Anna. -decia feliz Pillika.

-Gracias.

-Es hora de irnos Pillika, tu hermano se preocupara. -dijo Jun que estaba siendo abrazada por Lee Bruce Long.

-Si.

Salieron y ya solo quedaba unos pocos en casa. Poco a poco nuestra casa fue quedando vacia los señores Asakura se pararon y nos hablaron, increiblemente Yoh no habia tomado nada esta noche.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya. -dijo la señora Kino.

-Si, esperamos verlos pronto abuelos.

-Nos veras cuando nos digan que esperan a su primer hijo. -dijo sin rodes Yohdaime, y asi salierno de la casa solo dejando a Manta que pronto se iria tambien. Suspire.

-Bueno... jajajaja yo me voy... -dijo ebrio y feliz.

-Adios Manta.

-Adios... Chao... bah.

Cerramos la puerta y vimos el desastre pero no me preocupaba ya que mañana conseguiria limpiarlo, nos miramos y solo se acerco lento a mi. Su voz paso por mi y me erizo el pelo. -Hemos quedado solos.

-Si. -trate de sonar normal.

-Anna. -se acerco a mi como un cazador a su presa y retrocedi hasta quedar pegada a la pared, y el puso sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza, para luego besarme. Al principio me sorprendi pero luego me puse a corresponder el beso con la misma necesidad e intensidad con los que el me daba los besos, mis brazos subieron a su cuello para atraerlo mas y mi cuerpo se arqueo para el. -Me... encantas... -susurro en mi oido para luego moderlo arrancando de mi un gran gemido involuntario. El vestido ahora estaba siendo algo que molestaba a Yoh por que lo vi viendolo ceñudo.

Sin previo aviso me volvio a besar me tomo de la cintura pegandome mas a el y pude notar algo que chocaba en mis muslos el simple pensamiento me hizo sonrojar y trate de concentrarme pero 'eso' no me dejaba. Senti la mano de Yoh subir por mi espalda y la otra tomarme de la mejilla para subir mi cara y seguir sus besos por mi cuello.. -Yoh..- solo pude suspirar, oi la cremallera de mi vestido y senti como mientras besaba mi cuello me tomaba de los hombros para quitarme el vestido, este solo callo silenciosamente cosa que me exalto y trate de moverme pero una mano en mi trasero y la otra detras de mi cuello lo evitaron.

-Anna..

Su mano aprento mas mi trasero y me acerco mucho mas a el, cosa que me hizo girar hacia otro lado y gritar tratando de pedir algo mas. Me volvio a besar en los labios y le respondi, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y mientras el me acariciaba de arriba a bajo le quite el saco y empece a desabotonar su camisa para ver otra camisa interior, le arranque literalmente la camisa y la otra para dejarlo sin nada de la cintura para arriba y bese su pecho, no estaba seguro si lo hacia bien pero un gemido me dio mas esperanzas de seguir, ahora me apremiaba con todas las sesiones de entremamiento que le habia dado, sus pectorales su abdomen me estaban volviendo loca me baje un poco mas pero sus brazos me atrapararon y me subieron.

-No quieres terminar ahora...

No sabia que significaba pero era verdad, no queria que terminara aun, una mano detras mio peleo con el broche de mi brasier y tuvo que soltar mi cintura para seguir intentando y decidi ayudarlo pero antes de poder hacerlo senti libres mi senos y el brasier soltarse. Esa noche no seria nada tranquila.

* * *

_Bueno como ven la boda acabo y pues para los que querian lemon pues en el proximo capitulo habra, espero que les halla gusta y pues muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. _


	12. Chapter 12

Sentía como sus manos recorrian todo mi cuerpo ahora ya casi completamente desnudo, lo unico que aun estaba eran mis bragas, su boca se apodero de un seno mio y grite y me retorci por tanto placer que me daba su boca, mordia y succionaba, su lengua me recorrio mi pezon que ahora dolia, era una linea entre el dolor y el placer, no queria que parara. Suspire y gemi su nombre, lo abrace con las piernas para estar juntos, y note como un bulto topaba con mi entre pierna, era una caricia tan intima y tan deleitante. Una mano suya tomo el seno que no tenia las atenciones de su boca y lo estrujo con su mano, lo escuche gruñir de placer e imitar con su mano lo que hacia con su boca, estaba tocando el cielo literalmente.

-No... es un.. lugar adecuado. -Suspiro y se aparto de mi para verme, el tenia los ojos llenos de deseo, tenia los ojos entrecerrados y los labios hinchados, senti moverme de manera sugestiva. -No me contendre esta vez.. -paso un dedo por mi seno y me miro divertido por el hecho de hacerme gemir.

-No te pido que lo hagas.. -lo abrace con mas fuerza con mis piernas y lo bese, tenia que expresarle como me sentia, era un beso fogoso, lleno de pasion y amor, queria darle todo como el lo hacia conmigo, senti como me levantaba de aquel mueble y se movia... no paraba de besarle el cuello mientras me abrazaba aun de el, las escaleras me fueron eternas y pronto me senti de nuevo acostada en el tatami. -Yoh... hazme tuya. -rogue y ronronee en su oido.

Solo vi una sonrisa en el y beso mis labios con tanta pasion que sentia que me desmayaria... ¿Estaba bien sentir tanto placer? ¿Era algo real? No encontraba alguna respuesta, pero solo supe que tenia que disfrutarlo, mis piernas seguien enrolladas a el y las solte un poco para darnos la vuelta y yo ser ahora la que estaba arriba de el, hasta ahora yo era la unica desnuda el tenia su pantalon puesto aun, me miro maravillado y sus dos manos tomaron mis senos, me incline con el, le bese el cuello y descendi poco a poco, maldita sea, estaba feliz por haberlo puesto a entrenar tanto, su abdomen estaba marcado y besarlo era algo que no compararia con nada, temia que no le gustara lo que hacia pero al escucharlo gemir mi nombre y decir que lo volvia loco me daba toda la confianza, mi mano viajo el cinturon de el y lo quite a mucho esfuerzo, su boton no fue nada y su brajeta baje, entonces vi un bulto grande, saque el pantalon rapidamente y solo lo deje en unos boxers negros, lo bese de nuevo y baje las manos para luego quitarle el boxer y no pude dejar de ver lo 'bien dotado' que estaba mi esposo, gruño cuando empece a tocarlo en esa zona he hice movimientos lentos para luego aumentar la velocidad, lo oie gemir y gritar me nombre y me beso con gran pasion y solo me vi de nuevo en el tatami.

-Basta, ya casi me corro en tu mano. -Gruño de una manera que solo pude gemir y me senti halagada con lo que acababa de decir, yo no sabia que tenia tanto poder. -Es hora de que pagues.

No pude pronunciar mas ya que senti como literalmente destrozaba mis bragas de encaje que me habia regalado Jun especialmente para hoy ahora solo escuchaba como la tela se desgarraba e hizo excitarme mas de lo que ya estaba, y senti dos dedos penetrar mi intimidad, ahogue un grito de placer y dolor ya que no estaba lista para eso, me tomo de sorpresa, arquee mi cuerpo y note que tomaba mi seno con la mano para luego saborarlo, sus dedos no se movieron por un rato, me senti luego un poco mas comoda y entonces entendi lo que hacia, era para que me adaptara y luego empezo a moverlos, y eso me hizo gritar mas de una vez su nombre con vehemencia mientras me llenaba de caricias y besos. Movi mis caderas contra sus dedos y estos entraban y salian, no podia mas mi mente estaba nublandose, entonces senti como besaba mi ombligo y lo vi, estaba besando mi ombligo mientras me miraba a los ojos y lo vi con una sonrisa arrogante cuando fue descendiendo entonces entendi... no.

-Yoh.. no... -Queria que sonara como una orden o suplica pero estaba llena de lujuria.

Y despues solo pude sentir que mis piernas eran abiertas sin pudor alguno y de nuevo senti fuego correr dentro de mi, mis manos estaban a cada lado mio y tome las sabanas y estruje cuando senti la lengua de mi esposo en mi zona mas intima, era una gloria como imitaba los movimientos de sus dedos con la lengua y sus dedos aun en mi era algo que no podria describir, no queria que parara, movi mis caderas imitanto embestidas, y gritando su nombre. Mi vista se nublo y senti como escurria algo de mi... entonces senti mi primer orgasmo. Lo vi sentado frente a mi con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su estupido rostro, me sonroje, aun que ya estaba demasiado roja, pero aun no estaba totalmente llena, queria mas. -Yoh.. -ronronee mientras mi cuerpo se movia invitandolo, vi sus ojos y como se acercaba lentamente a mi.

-Eres... mi todo.. -solo pude escuchar eso sobre mi oido antes de sentir como sus dedos me penetraban de nuevo, los saco y me tomo de la cintura levantandome un poco. -Te dolera un poco... si quieres...

-No, hazlo, por favor.

Una de sus manos tomo su sexo para guiarlo a mi entrada, era grande y de pronto algo detuvo su camino y supe lo que era, trato de hacerlo despacio y eso hizo que doliera mas, una lagrima corrio por mi mejilla y fue secada con los labio de mi esposo. -Pronto pasara. Te amo tanto. -dijo con dificultada, tal vez el tambien sufria igual que yo. Entonces lo senti dentro mio completamente, aulle, grite y nos quedamos quieto por un rato mientras sentia que un liquito pasaba por mi piel, yo sabia que era, sangre, pero no me importo. Senti la necesidad de moverme y al hacerlo senti como hacian friccion nuestros cuerpo y nuestros sexos.

Nuestros cuerpos exigieron mas y las embestidas que estaban siendo calmadas pronto aunmentaban de velocidad, decias pocas frases llenas de amor y nuestros cuerpos seguian, pero ya nos complacian, faltaba, rapidamente mis piernas fueron tomadas y las subieron haciendo que las penetraciones fueras mas profundas. Estaba al borde de la locura. -Anna... Mi Anna. -Si, era completamente suya y de nadie mas. Lo escuche gruñir, mientras sentia que mi cuerpo y mente iban al nirvana. Toque el cielo y pude sentir un gran regocijo. Y luego lo oi a el gritar llegando tambien al climax despues de mi. Pronto senti su cuerpo desplomarse junto al mio y nos cobije con una sabana para cubrir nuestras desnudez, me atrajo a el y me acosto sobre su pecho mientras jugueteaba con mechones de mi pelo.

-Te amo... -solo pude susurrar antes de caer rendida en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

_Bueno casi no respondo reviews por que cuando termino el capitulo lo subo y no me doy tiempo pero intento cambiarlo. Espero que les halla gustado esta capitulo, la verdad mi cerebro no dio para mas :P gracias por leer._

_Gracias **Fan. All **Por leer la historia hasta ahora, jiji me dio risa tu review pasada, si los deje medio tibios, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado._

**_Anna 04 _**_Gracias por leer y espero que te guste el leemon que escribi._

**_Majo-Sonolu _**_Ami tambien a aveces no me gusta que pongan de malo a Hao pero entonces ¿Donde estaria el sabor de los celos? jajajaj tambien Tamao aun ella se me hace muy ingenua para hacer algo malo. _

**_Wendo _**_como muchos tambien me dijeron "lo dejaste en lo mas interesante" jaja perdon, gracias por decirme que te gusto el capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado mi historia._

**_Koneko Asakura _**_Jajaj gracias :D me halagas._

**_Fblaz _**_muchas gracias por tu review ahora espero darme mas tiempo para checar la ortografia, ya que no uso un programa que lo corrija xD perdon intentare mejorar con eso._

**_Mora de Tenshii _**_Me alegra que te halla gustado mi historia :D _


	13. Chapter 13

Me levante, sabia que no habia dormido mucho ya que aun estaba la noche, mi cuerpo me dolia y estaba apretado contra el de Yoh, me tenia sujeta de la cintura mientras yo lo abrazaba. Lo mire y sonrei al ver que tenia la cara de un niño al dormir, lo bese en la mejilla y luego a su boca. Pero mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al momento que fui tomada de la cabeza y la boca de Yoh me exigia un beso fogoso.

-Yho.. -hable en tre el beso.

No me dejo decir mas por que seguia mientras sus manos volvian a recorrer mi cuerpo, estaba loco al pensar que lo hariamos, estaba cansada, pero mi cuerpo me traiciono cuando mis pezones se endurecieron y empezaba a moverme con el.

-.-.-.-.

-¿Quieres mas? -me ofrecio de nuevo otro bizcocho.

-No Yoh, estoy llena. -replique mientras refunfuñaba. Estaba harta de tantos mimos. Ya habian pasado dos meses desde nuestra boda ahora estabamos mas "tranquilos en casa". Vi como Ryu limpiaba sin cesar y Manta entraba con las compras, las bolsas mas grandes que el cubrian todo menos los pies. Fueron ayudarlo pero salieron aventando todos aventandose la despensa.

Se escucho un vidrio y entonces el fleco de cañon empezo a pelear y decir que acababa de limpiar y que no era un esclavo, todos gritaban y aun asi me sentia bien, todo me hacia sentir plena, lo que yo de niña deseaba tranquilidad y una vida lujosa, ahora me bastaba estar con mi esposo y en compañia de nuestros amigos. Una taza volo por mi cabeza.

-COMPORTENSE BOLA DE INMADUROS Y PONGANSE A TRABAJAR.- me pare y fui directo a las escaleras pero la puerta principal se abrio dejando pasar a Jeanne con una gran y abultada panza. Camino rapido hacia mi abranzandome.

-Anna que felicidad vine apenas me dijeron, son por cinco meses de diferencia pero te aseguro que seran.. -su cara de felicidad y sus ojos que irradiaban dulcura se convirtio a uno duro y desafiante. -grandes rivales.

-Hanna sera fuerte y el sera mucho mas fuerte.

-Oh querida mi querido Men sera un gran shaman como su padre. -dijo enorgullesida, las dos estabamos esperando a nuestros hijos, ella tenia 6 meses y yo solo apenas 1, no sabiamos los sexos pero ambas estabamos seguras que serian varones.

-Hola. -dijo una voz detras de ella y era Len.

-Hola.

-LEN, AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE PODRA AYUDARME.- escuche a Manta y vimos que lo lanzaban como un vil balon, entre ellos, solo bufe y mire de nuevo a nuestros invitados y vi una sonrisa socarrona en Tao.

-Avientenlo.- dijo mientras caminaba tranquilamente. Sus grandes cuerpos eran demasiado musculosos a los entrenamientos y Manta aun no cambiaba en nada. Vi a Jeanne y no vi a la psicopata de la pelea de Shamanes, era una mujer un poco mas baja que yo, su pelo era mas largo que antes y ondulados mientras que sus ojos rojos ahora tenian mas madurez y menos frialdad a la de antes.

-Son unos niños. Len Tao era un torpe. -grito mientras reia por las ocurrencias de su esposo -¿Como los aguantas? -me dijo con gran curiosidad.

-No los aguanto. Solo me acostumbro.

-Bueno, escuche por ahi que fuiste llamada por el colegio de Kino Asakura. -me dijo ya un poco mas seria.

-Si, tendre que ir despues de Hanna.

-Tu hijo te necesitara.

-Si. No quiero irme. -entonces despues de mucho senti mi voz temblar al imaginar a mi bebe solo. -No quiero dejarlo. Pero... -Me abrazo y solo pude tomar la compostura para soltarme lentamente de ella. -Es mi deber.

-Tu deber es conmigo y con tu hijo. -escuche detras mio, su voz no era juguetona ni despreocupada, era fuerte, recio. -Tu no puedes dejarnos.

-N...no quize que se escuchara asi. -me gire para darle la cara, no podia ser cobarde. -Mi deber como una Asa...

-Ya te dije cual es tu deber. - la atmosfera pesaba, todos nos miraban y entonces entendieron que debian irse.

-Lo siento... Te vere luego. -escuche a mi lado a Jeanne y vi como los demas la seguian.

-No te dejare ir.

-No me quiero ir. -fui sincera.

-Entonces... -se arrodillo frente a mi y tomo mi mano. -Quedate conmigo... toda la vida a lado de mi. -beso el torse de la mano. -por favor.

-Yoh... -mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y tenia un gran nudo en la garganta.

-La vez que te pedi casarte conmigo fue por que queria pasar toda mi vida contigo, a tu lado, con familia, ser felices. -sus ojos eran grandes ventanas a su interior y no vi ni una duda o algo parecido en ella, hablaba con toda la verdad.

-Sabes que soy feliz contigo y mucho mas ahora que Hanna estara con nosotros -sonrio pues el ya sabia mi absurda idea que mi hijo seria varon -seremos felices pero Kino..

-Mi abuela no me rebatara lo que mas amo en la vida. Si tengo que hacer algo dimelo. -se paro y me beso cada parpado y luego solo sonrio. -Dime.

-Nada, luego hablare yo con mi maestra. Mi felicidad fue cuando Me case contigo. -sonreir y le bese. Era la señora de Asakura, la mujer mas feliz y lucharia por no separarme de mi familia.

* * *

**Koneko Asakura: **_Si la historia termino :B Gracias por el Review jajaj que bueno que si se explico bien el lemon :P_

**: **_Que bueno que te halla agradado mi capitulo, si tenia planeado poner los pensamientos de Yoh pero se me hizo algo dificil. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y pues espero verlos en otro fic. Besos_


End file.
